The Unknown Riders
by Staplic
Summary: This is the tale of three previously unknown Riders in the land of Alagaesia, they arose from three eggs the Riders managed to hide before their fall. This is their story, in their quest to rid the land of Galbatorix.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bodies lay strewn across the ground. Men, Elves, and Dragons all lie together in bloodied mass. Their killers ran ahead engaging another knot of five Riders, who stood to fight and try and defend the hatchling chamber.

Above, three young riders, flew toward the chamber, they'd been charged to rescue as many eggs as possible before the traitors could get their hands on them. Immeil and Dorra flew ahead of the others, Arrath and Genol, and Kiléon and Aurrai. As the approached, Immeil and Kiléon leapt down, their elvish strength letting them absorb the force of the fall, Arrath however was forced to wait a few more moments.

_Hurry,_ Aurrai called as they ran into the room, _The Traitor's are coming!_

The six of them ran into the room and pulled out two eggs each, before running back to their dragons. Reaching for the leather saddle bags on them, they placed the eggs inside before turning to run back in.

_No._ Genol barked looking at the battle, a bright flash loomed over them, when it cleared all five of the Riders had fallen._ Time to go!_

"Stenr risa!" Arrath called out as he climbed onto Genol.

Three more stones flew out of the chamber, and landed on their laps as they rose up away from the ground. Moments later, the traitors spells shot into the chamber, causing it to explode and destroying the eggs still within.

Believing they had successfully escaped without the traitors' knowledge, they began to fly off away from the island of Vroengard and the Battle of Doru Araeba. The quickly made it out over the sea, and then again over land as they flew toward the Hadarac Desert.

Back on the Island however a dragon did see them go, turning to his rider he tells him and the man agrees to pursue. They have a head start, but he has unlimited energy. As the deep red dragon lifts off the ground it quickly spots the three fleeing dragons on the other side of the sea and begins flying after them. The rider leans into the flight, resting his hand on his sword, the symbol on the hilt clearly visible: Zar'roc.

It didn't take long for the Dragon's to realize they were being pursued, and had forced them into a frenzy flying day and night as they entered the Hadarac Desert. Not long after their pursuer had come close enough to begin shooting spells at them, forcing them to take evasive action. It wouldn't be long before he overtook them.

"What are we going to do?" Arrath called.

_We must fight him._ Dorra said.

"But what about the eg-" Kiléon began to ask

She didn't get to finish her sentence. At that instant Morzan hit the three dragons with one of his spells sending deep lacerations through the leather of the saddle, and in some cases the hide of the dragons.

As the riders turned to heal the wounds they saw the worst. The six eggs that had been stored in the saddle bags, were falling toward the ground far below. Three of them had been split apart by the spells that had freed them, but the other three were fine. Immiel watched with horror as the three whole eggs, a bright blue one, a deep red one, and an emerald one were collected by Morzan.

"Keep going!" Immeil shouted, "If we turn around now, he'll get all of them."

A string of curses were uttered from Rider and Dragon alike as three of their kin fell into the hands of Galbatorix and his traitorous lot. It would be a rough life for them, if they ever hatched.

The three of them scanned the horizon looking for anyplace to hide the eggs, Immiel was the first to find it, a small mountain jutting out of the desert floor.

"Stenr Risa" Immiel called sending his egg and Arrath's to Kiléon. "Go, hide the eggs, we'll distract him."

With that Dorra and Genol turned about heading straight back toward Morzan. They dodged spells, as Immiel and Arrath drew their swords, Esterni and Ilumëo, Good Fortune and Truth. Opposite them, Morzan drew his own, Zar'roc. Finally as the dragons came into range they opened their jaws and issued jets of fire at each other.

The Dragons spun around trying to gain the upper hand in their duel. They slashed and gouged at each other, opening up large wounds. While Genol and Dorra were forced to fight with their wounds, as neither their riders nor they had the energy to heal the wounds, Morzan healed his dragon every time, leaving him fresh and ready for more.

The battle continued on for almost a half hour before Arrath had completely exhausted his stored up supply of energy. Sweat coated him as he worked to keep pace with Morzan. Finally Morzan's dragon gained the upper hand, snapping his jaws closed he caught Genol right at the base of the skull, killing him. Almost simultaneously Arrath's body shook as he lost control and then he went limp and fell off the dragon as they tumbled toward the ground, both of them dead.

Rage filled Immiel as he flew toward Morzan. He had given up a valuable position and now his back was to Immeil who moved in quickly for the kill. His sword flashed at Morzan's neck, but was stoped inches away by Morzan's ward. Furious Immiel turned toward Morzan.

"Kveykva!" He screamed. Immediately a bold of lightning shot from his hand at Morzan, who with a breath blew the attack out of the sky, Immeil had no where near the strength left to challenge Morzan directly with magic.

The two continued to circle each other, until Morzan made a surprise move, he quickly swarmed at Immeil, striking with such force it drove his sword from his hands. Then with suprising speed he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Immeil around the throat jearking him off his dragon and holding him suspended over the emptiness.

Immediately Dorra circled around to come back after them. Morzan looked directly up at Immeil and smiled.

"Jirda" He spoke immediately both of Dorra's wing joints stepped leaving her unable to fly. She plummeted toward the ground unable to work magic even then with as weak as she was.

Immeil suppressed the feeling of total loss as he looked into the traitor's eyes, "Atra ono deyja ren-jirdo", May you die oath-breaker.

With that Morzan brought Zar'roc through the elf's abdomen leaving a sizable cut, then he dropped him, to let him fall back toward the desert below.

Kiléon had already reached the rock however and successfully hidden. The three of them were still fighting when she first landed and saught out a hiding spot. Finding a small alcove next to a cave, Kiléon stacked the three remaining eggs, a violet, green, and white one, into the hole along with three swords she'd happened to grab. Amazingly the swords matched the color of the eggs perfectly.

Standing, she saw Arrath and Genol tumbling toward the ground. She cursed as she lifted herself back onto Aurrai.

_We have to fight now. We'll have to die to save these eggs._ Kiléon said.

_Then that is what we shall do, those oath-breakers and egg-smashers will not have these, _Was Aurrai's final word.

They took off as Morzan dealt the final blow to Dorra, concealing the eggs hiding place, by not letting him see their destination. Flying toward Morzan they reached him just as he dropped Immeil. They fought him valiantly but Morzan was too strong. Within ten minutes he'd dispatched both Kiléon and Aurrai.

Morzan searched the desert, examining several rocky areas around them, for days; however he returned to Galbatorix's side with only three eggs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ten Years passed over Alagaësia, ten horrible years. After defeating the Riders in the Battle of Doru Araeba, Galbatorix tracked down and killed all of his former tutors, along with Vrail, the former leader of the Riders. Next he rid the plains of the Elves establishing an Empire stretching from Palancar Valley to the Boers, from the sea to the Hadarac Desert. Next he and the accursed Foresworn attacked the Dwarves driving them underground. The only bright point was the rise of a semi-stable kingdom in the south, that teetered on the edge of succession from the Empire.

Many Human's and Elves were forced to flee Galbatorix and the Foresworn, being categorized as enemies of the King. Many fled south into Surda, some north into Du Weldenvarden. Some were so desperate to escape they even fled directly into the blistering heat of the Hadarac Desert.

A strange sight could be found in the northern part of the Desert. While most groups that ventured in had horses and traveled in large groups, this group traveled on foot, and contained only three people: a tall man with streaks of dark and blond hair, the second man had dark hair and was actually an elf upon close inspection, and finally another elf, this one a woman with auburn hair.

They were refugees from the Empire. Their parents had been captured for being loyal to the Rider's, shortly following their execution the Empire had set out to capture the children of the traitors. They had fled the capital quickly after the decree was issued. Originally there had been over twelve people in their group. The harshness of the desert and occasional raids by the Foresworn however had whittled their number down to three.

"Kale, what is that?" The female elf asked pointing ahead at a looming structure.

The human looked up to where she was pointing and examined it. The structure looked safe, and with a quick check of the sun's position he turned back to her.

"Shelter." He answered.

The three quickly crossed the distance between themselves and the structure. As they approached the female elf spotted a cave about fifty feet up the side of the cliff.

"Aéron, can you lift us up there?" She asked.

Estimating the distance the male elf replied, "I think so, you first Aràzàdí." The elf, Aéron quickly set himself, then called out "Rísa!"

Immediately the female elf, Aràzàdí, rose into the air, straight for the edge of the cliff.

Once she was safely up, Aéron turned to the man, "You next, Rísa."

Kale shot skyward, slowly reaching the ledge, once he felt the last tendrils of Aéron's magic lift off, he stepped forward away from the ledge. As he did so a bright flash caught his eye, looking around for the source, he found nothing.

"Kale, I'll need your help, may I?" Aràzàdí asked.

"Ya." Kale answered lowering the barriers around his mind.

After a slight pause Aràzàdí muttered, "Rísa."

Kale felt the energy rush out of him as Aéron rose up toward them. Within a few seconds, he was up and the drain on his energy disappeared. The three walked silently toward the cave. They stopped a few feet in front of it while Aéron examined as much of it as he could, extending his consciousness out.

"There's nothing living in there." Aéron finally concluded sitting down.

Reaching for his bag, he pulled out a loaf of bread and pulled off a small chunk, and began eating. Aràzàdí also sat, while Kale moved around so he'd be in a better position. Again a bright flash blinded him temporarily as he looked around for the source.

This time he was able to find it, it was coming from a small alcove set into the side of the cave wall about waist high a single ray of light made it into the alcove because of the angle of the sun. In the alcove Kale could see a single long piece of metal which was reflecting the light back at him.

"What is that?" Kale asked, moving toward the alcove.

"I don't know" Aràzàdí replied.

Kale walked slowly toward the indentation in the cave wall, cautiously approaching it. When he was finally to it, he reached his hand in and grabbed the metal. With a yell he pulled his hand back a small gash across his palm clearly visible.

_Their weapons, _Kale realized reaching back in again, closer to him.

There he found the hilts of three swords, which he pulled out. When the sun hit them a flash of color emerged from the blades. Kale stared wide eyed at the iridescent blades. The first was a stunning violet, the second a rich green, and the last was pure white.

As he removed the swords, Kale also felt them knock against something else in the small hollow. Reaching gingerly back into the hole he found three large lumps, lifting the first one out he looked down at it. It was the same stunning violet color as the sword, with large white veins running through it.

The look was unmistakable, yet Kale still asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

Aràzàdí stood and rushed over to him, taking the dragon egg, and examining it.

"This is a dragon egg." She said shock clearly visible.

"There are two more in here." Kale replied reaching back in and pulling out another one. This one a rich green color identical to the second sword.

He passed that one to Aéron before reaching back in and pulling out the last stone holding with the pattern it was pure white.

Setting the three stones into a pile, with the swords next to them, Kale looked at the scabbards, which were also inside the cave, there was writing on them.

"Aéron, what do those say?" Kale asked.

Looking over, Aéron answered, "The purple one is Kveykva, lightning, the green one says Rauthr, misfortune, and the white one is, Wyrda, fate."

"So what do we do now?" Aràzàdí asked looking at the three eggs.

Aéron lay back staring up at the stars that were becoming visible. "Let's deal with this in the morning. I'm tired."

With silent agreement passing between them, they all laid down in a circle, surrounding the stones, with the ominous question still hanging over them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kale awoke with a start. A searing pain had enveloped his arm and was spreading rapidly through his body. Struggling to focus he looked around ready to fight off who ever had found them in their hiding place. Expecting to see one of the Foresworn or possibly even Galbatorix himself, Kale was completely taken aback at what he did see.

A small white dragon was standing at his side, its nose having brushed up against his right hand. The pain slowly enveloped him, and then dissipated allowing Kale to think. Immediately he looked at the pile of stones in the middle of their camp. The white one lay in two pieces, next to it the green one had also cracked open.

Looking around Kale saw Aéron standing near the cave wall, staring down at his right palm. Kale looked at his own, and saw the unmistakable sign of a Rider the gedwëy ingasia. He was in shock, unable to speak at first, until he saw the two dragon's over by their egg's staring at each other. As he watched the white one slowly tilted its head to the side, viewing the other from a sideways perspective.

Kale actually started laughing at the sight. It was so strange and magnificent at the same time. It felt good; he hadn't laughed or even smiled much since they fled the Empire. After a few moments' Aéron began laughing too. They continued on laughing harder and harder at the dragon's, their new situation and each other.

Their laughing suddenly stopped however when a large cracking sound was heard from the pile. Looking over, a deep gash had appeared in the purple stone. Aràzàdí, who had already begun to stir as they laughed suddenly, was wide awake. She stared at the stone as it rumbled, then looked at the other two, to see if they knew what was going on, and then her eyes fell on the other two dragon's still looking at each other.

She stood and walked toward the purple egg, as it rocked back and forth, then as she bent down to pick it up, the stone split in half, revealing the purple dragon within. Almost immediately the dragon brushed against Aràzàdí's outstretched hand causing her to recoil from the sudden pain Kale new was coursing through her body, after a moment she stopped wriggling around and opened her eyes to look at her left palm seeing her own mark.

"What…what just happened?...Are we…" Aràzàdí began.

"We just became Rider's" Kale answered lowering his own palm to show her, as did Aéron.

They all sat down, looking back and forth from each other for a while, unsure what to say.

Finally Kale spoke up, "Is it true Rider's could use magic?"

"Aye, they were stronger even than the elves when fully trained," Aéron answered.

Closing his eye's, Kale lowered his mental defenses, naturally engrained to always be up by his parents and tutors. Then slowly he did something he'd never done before. He let his consciousness slowly slide outside his body and extend outward. Within a few minutes he could feel both Aéron and Aràzàdí's presence, but both their minds were as well guarded as his. He could also feel the minds of the dragons. It was an odd contradiction. He could feel great power and wisdom, but also confusion and innocence.

The whole experience was odd, and discomforting, and before long Kale recalled himself and raised his barriers once again. Kale continued to ponder over their new positions.

"We could teach each other." Aràzàdí said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Aéron asked.

"Kale, doesn't know magic, not the words of the Ancient Language, or the way to access it, not even the rules. On the flip side, he is the most competent swordsman of all of us, and he has mental defenses not even you could break Aéron. We can train each other, filling the gaps in our knowledge." Aràzàdí explained.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Aéron concluded.

"What are the rules of Magic?" Kale asked, eager to begin learning about this new power.

"The first thing is that your use of magic is limited by your knowledge of the Ancient Language. The more of it you know, the more spells and better spells you'll be able to cast. The second and probably most important, any spell you cast will require the same amount of energy to do it with magic, as I will to physically do." Aràzàdí explained, "For example, when I relied on you to lift Aéron up, the reason it was such a big drain is because it was like physically pulling him up with a rope. If you cast a spell that you aren't strong enough for, it will consume your energy and kill you."

"It is also worthy of note that distance plays an important factor, the further you are, the harder it will be. For example if you lift a pebble from twenty feet away it will be harder than lifting one five feet away. Size also plays a factor; it's easier to lift a pebble than a boulder." Aéron continued. "Muttering the words of the Ancient Language doesn't do anything; we will have to wait to begin teaching magic until you find it. You should be able to find the magic in your mind a barrier almost that you must get through, until you do so, these lessons cannot continue." There was a pause then Aéron said, "Let's see how strong those mental defenses are."

Without another word Kale felt Aéron's consciousness smash against his own. Again it was an odd feeling, before now he'd never been able to feel when someone was trying to enter his mind. His barriers were strong enough to hold Aéron's initial attack, and Kale immediately began working on strengthening them.

Aéron's consciousness snaked around his, trying various ways to poke through his defenses, but after ten minutes he gave up, unable to do anything.

"Alright, I guess this will work." Aéron said.

Unable to do anything else they sat staring at the Dragon's who were now rolling and jumping and playing together. After about an hour, they stopped and raised their noses to the air, then slowly all three of them began to walk toward Kale.

"Their Hungry." Aràzàdí noted.

Kale looked through his bag, he didn't have much meat left in there, but he pulled out what he did and tossed it to the dragons.

"We're going to have to hunt." Kale said.

Aéron sighed, and then muttered "Deyja". The look that came over his face was vulgar and very unpleasant.

With a few more words ten rabbits flew out of the cave, and landed in a pile near Kale.

Kale didn't say anything; he knew from past experiences that neither Aéron nor Aràzàdí like to talk after having to do something like that. Instead he pulled out his hunting knife and slowly began to clean the rabbits, throwing the first one he finished to the Dragons. They tore into the flesh, filling up quickly before lying down and falling asleep.

They all watched the dragons as they lie there, asleep, mystified at the strange new world these creatures had brought them into.

The next morning, Kale awoke early before anyone else and sat there using his new abilities to search his own mind. He found it troubling that his mind had so much new depth added literally overnight. It took a while, before he finally became aware of a barrier separating a part of his mind. He worked with the small secluded section, occasionally muttering words of the Ancient language he knew, without any effect.

Finally Aràzàdí and Aéron awoke, and after a quick meal, they both insisted that they begin training in their swordsmanship. Kale finally consented and stood to search for three long sticks in the cave, Aéron however made a move for the blades.

"What are you doing? We'd kill ourselves." Kale spoke.

"No we won't." Aràzàdí said.

Kale watched as the two of them picked up the green and violet swords, drawing them, and then muttering a few words run their hands the length of the swords. Demonstrating the spell the swung the swords at each other and showed Kale the small space between the swords that their spells prevented them from encroaching.

After the spell was cast on the white blade as well, Kale picked it up feeling it out. The sword fit his hand well, almost perfectly. It was well balanced and Kale moved well with it.

Aràzàdí was first up, Aéron wanted to watch Kale's form before fighting him.

With a quick move by Kale their engagement was on. Kale had undergone years of extensive swords training, perfecting his forms and timing. Aràzàdí however was an elf, and had the superior strength and speed that came with it. The two moved quickly, Kale working to keep up with Aràzàdí at first, however before long, he was able to poke holes in her poor form and she was forced to use her abilities to defend herself. In their quick five minute spar Kale hit her six times with his sword.

Aéron was next, drawing Rauthr, he approached Kale. They opened up their session with a quick one two by Kale and rapidly began exchanging blows, Aéron, like Aràzàdí, had the advanced strength and speed of an elf; however he too lacked Kale's ability with a blade. His skill was better than Aràzàdí's though and the two continued to fight long after Kale's battle with Aràzàdí had ended, neither landing a blow against the other.

Finally after almost twenty minutes, Kale made a quick move Aéron didn't expect, and Kale threw the green sword to the ground, flicking his own up under Aéron's neck.

A broad grin stretched over Kale's sweat drenched face as he lowered Wyrda, and returned it to his sheath.

They took a brief brake to regain their strength, before Aràzàdí and Aéron began drilling Kale in mental practices, working on extending his mind, and attacking others. When they all began to grow tired again the lessons turned academic as they began teaching the Ancient Language, words and forms , conjugations and everything else they knew.

Days passed in constant training, working to improve their sword skills, magic knowledge, and ability to invade minds and defend their own. All the while their Dragon's grew.

Finally over a week after their initial hatching, Kale worked at extending his mind at his dragon, touching its mind, he got a shock when a visual image of himself passed through his head.

_Was that you?_ He asked projecting the knowledge through their link.

_Yes._ The dragon responded, a deep masculine voice projecting through his head. _What is your name?_

_Kale, I am your rider._ Kale responded as the dragon approached, now about half the size of a cow.

_Yes Kale, I know you are._ The dragon replied

_What shall we call you? _Kale asked.

_What names do you know?_ The Dragon asked turning it's head to the side as it had done when studying the other dragon it's first night.

Thinking hard, Kale listed off a number of names he remembered hearing from the various tales of Dragon Riders.

_I like that one, Dirash._ The Dragon said.

_Dirash it is._ Kale answered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kale awoke early, looking around he ran his hands through his hair to feel his now familiar pointed ears. It had been no more than a few months since the Dragon's had hatched, yet he'd already become very elflike. While they didn't know for sure all three believed that for some reason Kale's metamorphosis was taking place at an accelerated rate. He liked it though. His new strength and speed helped him greatly in his magic training, and put him over the top with their swords. Often they would conclude their training with two-on-one sessions, and Kale rarely walked away the looser.

The dragon's too seemed to grow quickly. Already they were large enough to carry full packs and the riders for huge distances. Also rather unusual was that they all had begun breathing fire, though it was still rather weak. The three dragons, Dirash, Eíon, and Ellsmer would go off and train everyday like their Riders: working on aerial maneuvers, increasing their endurance for flying and breathing fire. Occasionally they would stay on the ground working solely with ground combat, flailing their tails, claws and jaws around killing invisible armies and attacking the Foresworn's invisible Dragons.

Every so often they would abandon their separate training exercises to have a short session together flying and working through aerial combat together. They often worked harder during these sessions carrying bags loaded with stones, and pushing their physical and magical strength to the limit while sparing this way, knowing that doing so would prepare them for the day when it was for real, when they would face the traitors that had destroyed the Riders.

Today was to be one of those days. Kale set to work loading up the bags for himself and Dirash, thinking about their unique situation. Kale had risen to be a leader among the three of the Riders, as had Dirash among the dragon's. While neither of them were any better than the rest overall, they just seemed to have the natural ability to lead.

By the time Kale had finished loading the packs, Dirash had awoken. Slowly, Kale heaved the loaded saddle onto Dirash's back. The saddle, like Aéron's and Aràzàdí's, was crude and looked little like the elegant saddles once owned by the Dragon Riders. But it served it's purpose of keeping Kale relatively comfortable and keeping him from slipping off ever time Dirash moved.

_Good Morning Kale,_ Dirash spoke with a big cat-like yawn

_You too Dirash, are you ready?_ Kale replied through their always open mental link

_Always,_ came Dirash's reply with a flood of anticipation.

The two sat in near silence, simply enjoying each other's company while they waited for the others to awake.

When they had done so and packed their bags as well, Kale stood and asked, "Are we ready?"

"I believe so." Aràzàdí replied, climbing onto the back of Ellsmer

_Then let us take to the air!_ Eíon roared.

Climbing onto Dirash, Kale unsheathed Wyrda, and braced himself as Dirash threw them off the cliff face slowly rising on an updraft. Quickly the three began to circle each other, no one ready to risk a move in or up and risk being attacked by the other two.

Finally Eíon opened his maw and an inferno burst forth aimed directly at Ellsmer and Aràzàdí. Kale watched amused as Aràzàdí's ward deflected the incoming torrent of flames.

Calmly, Aràzàdí chanted, "Atra onr brisingr flauga fram."

Immediately Eíon's flame began curling back on itself away from Aràzàdí and back toward Aéron, forcing his ward to protect them.

Taking advantage of the confusion Dirash and Ellsver both climbed in altitude. As the flames stopped coming from Eíon, the two other dragon's leveled out, with Ellsver slightly higher than Dirash thanks to her speed. Using his superior position, Dirash opened his mouth and issued a burst of fire at Aéron below them, but it didn't last long, Dirash wasn't as good at breathing fire as the other two.

"Thrysta vindr!" Aéron called.

A shockwave of air quickly sprang from Aéron. Dirash avoided the blast with a quick move, Ellsver wasn't as lucky, the blast hit under one of her wings causing her to fall significantly, giving Dirash the advantage, however, they didn't keep it long. After a quick flash of ideas between them, Dirash went into a dive, plummeting after Aràzàdí, leveling out right where she did.

Kale brought the stark white sword down as they close, only a last second block from Kveykva saved her. Kale went through a quick exchange while Dirash and Ellsver fought, Ellsver trying to get away while Dirash held on, keeping them close.

_Do it now or we'll loose them._ Dirash commanded.

With a quick move with the swords, Kale locked their swords up above them, brough his other hand around and pointed it at Aràzàdí and yelled, "Thrysta!"

As planned, Aràzàdí didn't expect that move and the force of the spell sent her tumbling off Ellsver and back toward the cliff below.

Taking the necessary precaution, they paused, and Aéron called out, "Sé ono blöthr!"

Slowly Aràzàdí slowed until Ellsver was able to get under her and the two headed back for the cliff.

Now only Aéron and Kale remained, and Aéron had the upper hand, being about thirty feet above Kale and Dirash. Like a spike, Kale felt Aéron's consciousness slam into him, Kale quickly guarded his mind, breaking it only for a second to tell Dirash to get next to them.

Then he counter-attacked with everything he had, he caught Aéron off guard gaining brief access to his mind, but before he could do anything with it, barriers went up and slowly pushed him out. The two struggled off and on while Dirash and Eíon fought for position.

Finally the two leveled out and got close enough that Kale and Aéron could begin exchanging blows. Their swords moved rapidly, Aéron focusing with all his intensity trying to keep pace with Kale and his forms. Before long, Kale had raised welts on Aéron's arm, leg and back, from smacking him with the blunt side of the blade.

"Skulblaka Arboda!" Aéron called

"Brakka du thrysta su Skulblaka!" Kale retorted.

For a moment the two struggled, their spells fighting each other for control, then Kale was forced to give up, allowing Aéron's spell to push them away.

For the rest of the day they worked off an on, closing in and getting further apart, throwing swords, spells, and jets of fire at each other, before long Aràzàdí rejoined them in the air, and they would shift around descending to the rock below to rest and regain their energy, before returning to the fight a new.

The sun was just beginning to set when the three all returned to the cliff, eager for rest after the arduous work out. They quickly removed the saddles from the dragon's and removed all the stones from the saddles and their own packs, amazed once again at how light they felt without it on. Then they sat and began eating their usual meal of barriers.

Kale had come to understand Aéron's and Aràzàdí's dislike of killing since becoming a Rider, however, he never did completely go off meat, especially with their shortage of plants in the desert, choosing to hunt with a pebble, or cutting off a small section of one of Dirash's kills.

When they were all fully fed, they laid down without another moment's thought too tired to do much else. Kale lie against Dirash's front leg, and let himself be covered by Dirash's wing. Within seconds he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Kale! Wake! Something is not right!_ Dirash nudged through their mental link.

Kale immediately snapped awake on full alert. Everyone was looking off the cliff face west toward the Horizon. Kale looked, but he could only see what appeared to be a tiny smudge just above the sky line. There was still no mistaking it however it was a dragon and it was heading right for them.

"Who is it?" Kale asked.

"Erzalîn" Aéron replied.

_If we fight, we will perish_ Dirash warned looking at the distant Rider. Kale felt the anger and thirst for blood gushing from Dirash, but he could also appreciate his words of wisdom.

_I know_ he replied. Then aloud he added, "Pack up, we need to find someplace else to hide."

The three moved around camp quickly throwing the saddles onto the dragons and gathering most of their belongings. Within ten minutes they had climbed onto the dragons and had lifted off.

_Where should we flee?_ Ellsver asked.

"North," Aéron said aloud.

Everyone looked at him, confused as to his direction, so he continued, "Du Weldenvarden has been protected with the Elves magic for centuries, and neither Galbatorix nor any of the Foresworn dare enter it."

In a silent agreement, the dragons all aimed northward and flew quickly, in a desperate attempt to reach the forest before Erzalîn reached them. They weren't far from the edges of the deep forest though and were elated when the trees came into sight about the same time that Erzalîn got close enough to turn and chase them.

They landed twenty feet from the forest, Erzalîn still leagues behind them. They ran into the forest not stopping until they reached a clearing at least fifty feet into the forest's magical protection. Stopping they turned and looked up through the canopy at the sky above.

A few minutes later Erzalîn arrived, and began circling outside the forest's boundary. Ready to fight, Kale looked as Erzalîn went back and forth along the barrier, looking desperately for any sign of his prey. After a long hour's wait, the traitor finally turned and headed South again toward the desert.

Kale was about to move forward out of the clearing when Dirash said _Wait, someone else has arrived!_

As if on cue fifty elven archers suddenly broke cover they were spread around the clearing and all of them had arrows drawn and bows raised.

Thinking quickly, Aeron called out in the Ancient Language, "We are friends and Riders free of Galbatorix's evil."

Unsure how to proceed, the Elves looked at each other, some dropped their bows, others kept them raised. Finally a young maid stepped forward with a small silver circlet set upon her brow.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked in her language.

Aéron and Aràzàdí nodded their heads in a form of tribute to the new arrival, and then Aéron continued, "We sought refuge from the traitor in Du Weldenvarden's magic, Arya Svit-kona."

"As free Riders, we welcome you to Du Weldenvarded. Will you come with me back to our camp?" Arya asked.

"No, we wish to remain as much a secrete as possible, in fact we ask that you swear never to reveal our existence unless Galbatorix is killed." Aràzàdí answered.

"Of course Dragon Rider." Arya said, then she uttered a string of words, that Kale could barely decipher, but from what he did get realized that she had bound herself to silence on their behalf. Following her everyone in the clearing too made the oath.

"Will you at least wait with us a few days, Erzalîn will search your hide out for days at least, stay here." Arya asked again.

"Thank you, it would please us to remain here for the next few days." Aràzàdí replied.

"We shall take our leave then, I will return in the morning." Arya concluded, bowing she backed out of the clearing followed by the other elves.

When he was sure they were gone Kale turned to Aéron and Aràzàdí, "Who was that?"

"Arya Dröttningu, the heir to the Elven throne. Her mother Islanzadí is the current Queen of our nation, Evander, Arya's father, was killed when Galbatorix invaded the Plains." Aràzàdí explained.

"How old is she?" Kale asked.

"Not very old, she was born a year before the Wyrdfell, so that would make her almost twenty now." Aràzàdí answered.

"Can we trust her?" Kale finished.

"Definitely." Aràzàdí said calming his nerves.

As promised, Arya returned the next day with food and provisions for them. She didn't stay long, before again returning to the unknown camp somewhere north of their position. Then late, just before dusk she would return with more food and asked if there was anything else they needed. In between they would train, alternating between sparring and working magic.

They continued the routine for several days, working even harder than they would at their spire confident in the knowledge that they were safe and would have plenty of food. When at last they came felt confident in safely returning to their mountain, they told Arya of their departure.

"I am glad you told me, there is something that I will bring for you tomorrow before you leave. I believe it will serve you well." Arya replied after they told her.

"What is it?" Kale asked, having picked up a lot of vocabulary in the Ancient Language.

"A surprise," Arya replied. Then she was gone.

The three stayed up late that night discussing what gift the elves might give to them, but they came to no solid confirmations.

The next morning they awoke and prepared to leave, and anxiously awaited the arrival of Arya. Finally she arrived bearing their usual breakfast and more, for them to fill their packs before departing. She also held the gift of the elves.

"I have for each of you, jewels that our strongest have been pumping energy into for the last five days. I have two Emerald rings for Aéron, an amethyst necklace and sapphire broach for you Aràzàdí, and for you Kale, we procured this belt with three inset diamonds. I hope they serve you well." Arya said handing out the gifts.

They accepted the gifts, thankfully. As Kale strapped the belt on he cautiously approached the jewels with his mind and was over whelmed at the amount of energy within them. It made the small amount of energy stored within his sword look pitiful.

Mounting the dragon's they swiftly pushed off the ground and took to flight, heading southward toward their mountain training grounds. With a quick check around the island to make sure it was safe, they landed and used the remainder of the day to relax, taking a day off and storing energy into their swords and new jewels.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kale sat, his back against Dirash watching the other two spar. He was exhausted having spent the last two hours working magic, and pouring the rest of his energy into his sword and belt. It had been a few months since they had been in Du Weldenvarden, and Kale was happy with their training, they all knew that they were doing well, compared with the past Riders.

_We are ready to begin the task. _Dirash agreed when Kale divulged his thoughts.

_Jerome is in Felnost, south of here, we should take him first, Surda needs the extra breathing room._ Kale commented.

_Indeed _Dirash muttered.

When the idea was shared with Aéron and Aràzàdí, they looked eager, they'd all wanted to get off the rock and go after the foresworn since the day the dragons were found, and now they were about ready to do so. They would strike at the heart of Galbatorix, and take out one of the last riders stationed in the southern part of his empire.

Looking at their current state they decided they would wait a couple days before going so they could fully recuperate their strength before riding into battle. The Dragon's left early to go hunting returning with their kills just before dusk. They poured as much energy as they could muster both Rider and Dragons into their reserves. Then they ate and went to sleep.

The next day was filled with them going around and deciding just what to bring with them, and hiding the rest in the cave. They poured more energy into the jewels, though never enough to exhaust themselves so they could quickly recuperate. The day passed quickly in their anticipation and apprehension at their next step.

They slept long that night too, awaking later in the day before setting out. Kale, lifted the crude saddle with minimal amounts of food, onto Dirash's back, then donned his armor and strapped Wyrda to the elven belt. Then he clambered up onto Dirash and turned to see the others doing the same thing.

With a start, they lurched themselves over the edge of the cliff turning south to head toward Jerome and his castle. They flew all day, until the sun was well below the horizon, making in an area where grasses were just starting to return to the ground below. They were making good time, and Kale planned for them to reach the forest just south of the City tomorrow, where they could lie in wait until Jerome exposed himself.

That night they ate well, again lending their excess energy into the jewels before going to sleep under the starry night. They awoke early and quickly prepared to leave, flying all day to reach the forest on the eastern edge of the great Tüdosten Lake. They made camp just inside the trees, and kept a watchful eye on the great castle where Jerome resided.

Two days passed, filled with nothing but silent observation as they waited for the traitor to emerge. They continued to pump energy into the jewels every night when they were sure Jerome wouldn't emerge and then take turns on the watch to make sure they weren't discovered by hunters.

Finally three days after their arrival a giant form emerged from the upper levels of the castle. The dragon was a dark, navy blue in color, and could have been mistaken for black if the sun didn't reflect directly off the scales as it did for them. The dragon circled the castle for a moment and then turned to head north, toward the dark capital Urû'baen.

The six forms stiffened as they saw him, then with nothing but anger, Dirash roared a great roar and the three dragons broke cover quickly climbing in altitude until they were level with Jerome. Aéron and Eíon quickly took the lead the green sword Rauthr drawn and ready. To his right Ellsver and Aràzàdí flew quickly, and just behind them Kale and Dirash flew.

Jerome heard Dirash's roar for he immediately turned around to see where it was. Once they broke cover he immediately turned his dragon around as they flew back toward the three free riders, drawing his own sword as he did so.

A wave of compressed air hit them that the dragons struggled to get through. Finally coming across however all three sent jets of fire at Jerome, which he easily deflected. A look of deep concentration crossed Aràzàdí's face, as Aéron and Kale became aware that Jerome was trying to break their minds. Combining their effort the other five all launched a vigorous attack against the man's psyche forcing him to retreat behind his mental barriers.

The Dragon's clashed violently, with Jerome's dragon receiving the worst of it. As Eíon flew past, his claws grabbed desperately for Jerome, opening up gashes across the dragon's back, Ellsmer lanced out with her spiked tail, leaving a deep gash running along the dragon's side from arm to leg, and finally Dirash, who rocked the dragon's head with it's mighty blows. In return, only Eíon suffered a wound, a small scratch across his left hind foot.

A flash of light followed them however and Dirash roared as his hide was shredded by Jerome's spell. Turning Kale quickly healed the deep wounds, relying on some of the energy in his belts to prevent himself from becoming tired. Satisfied that the worst damage was repaired they returned to the battle.

Following their plan all three dragons circled to come at Jerome again, and the riders all pointed at Jerome and yelled, "Thrysta Vindr!" Throwing the same compression wave at him. As the dragon struggled to get through Kale reached out with is mind to attack the Dragon, and found the same mental barrier blocking its mind, as was protecting Jerome.

Confused they came back around, this time they really laid into one another both sides opening up gashes in each other which were then healed by their riders. Kale even got close enough to exchange a few blows with Jerome. If they had been around much longer, Kale might have overcome the traitor's skill, a pang of worry crossed Jerome's face as they pulled away.

Kale felt the probing touch of Jerome's mind, which was an odd sensation, differing from any experience he'd had with Aéron or Aràzàdí. It was almost like there were multiple consciousnesses trapped inside his head. Warding off the attack, he waited until it subsided, then the six of them counter attacked, first they focused on Jerome, who gave no ground for them to move in on, then Kale suggested they, one-by-one switch over to attacking the dragon. With him protecting both, as long as they kept him occupied, they might be able to break the dragon's defenses.

They slowly transferred their attack as they circled one another, exchanging spells as they worked. Finally, Kale broke the defences guarding the dragon's mind and was amazed at what he found, unlike Dirash, Eíon, or Ellsmer's minds which were complex, intelligent and almost ancient. Jerome's dragon felt like nothing but an animal, wild and unruly, with no higher thinking. Kale also felt a connection to a power that dwarfed even the considerable supply of energy in his belt.

Accessing the energy Kale cried, " Du vindr undir du skulblaka, gánga eyddr!"

A moment passed as Kale felt the tremendous amount of energy his spell required, accumulating. The spell drew so much from the mysterious source that just preparing the spell would have sent Kale into the void. Finally, Jerome's dragon began to faultier, dropping lower and lower to the ground, as the air underneath him went away leaving naught but empty space for him to fall through.

The three dragons all rushed in at the falling dragon. With its attention diverted to trying to stay alive, they would have an easy kill, especially since Kale could prevent it fighting back. Jerome however saw what they were doing, and released another magical bolt directly at Kale and Dirash. Kale saw in slow motion as the deadly beam of light rushed at him. He pulled his mind free of the beast-dragon just before Eíon's jaws crashed around its neck killing it.

Kale searched for some spell he could use to deflect the incoming spell, which he knew could almost certainly slice Dirash's head clean off if it contained the same power as last time. Then he felt a change in Dirash's mind, something new was happening. In an instant Dirash shone a bright white light, and Kale could feel his own strength depleting as Dirash relied on his strength to work the spell.

When the light subsided, Kale looked down to see new outgrowths. From behind every scale in Dirash's body now grew a large clear diamond like crystal. The spell struck Dirash and literally washed around him, unable to pierce his new natural armor.

Kale set is amazement aside as they slowly fell to the ground where Jerome stood next to the large hulking figure of the dead dragon. Aràzàdí and Aéron had already landed and were circling the Rider. As Dirash flew over, Jerome again sent a spell flying at her, but it simply flaked off the sides, the new armor protecting her.

Kale leapt off Dirash landing a few feet behind Jerome, who immediately swung his sword for Kale's head. He quickly ducked, then pulled Wyrda up through the traitor, leaving a long gash along his chest as he wore no armor. Jerome sat there for a moment, then fell backward dead.

"Search the bags." Kale said pointing to the dead dragon's saddle.

Then he walked over to Dirash, who's new jagged armor made him look even more fearsome than before. For the first time Kale also saw that the armoring extended onto the clear membranes of wing, a tiny crystal jutted from the top and tapered down, providing a strong but flexible armoring.

_How'd you do this?_ Kale asked

_I do not know, _Dirash answered looking at himself. _I saw the oath-breaker's spell coming at me and willed myself to be better than it, and this happened._

"We found something," Aéron called as Kale continued to marvel at Dirash.

"What?" He finally responded.

"About a day's worth of provisions and five of these." Aéron said holding out a giant orb that glowed a faint blue color. The other's ranged in size and color, but were similar in most every other way.

"What is it?" Aràzàdí asked.

Ellsver looked over at it, and immediately all three of them felt her sudden surprise. _Take them, take all of them, we can explain at the mountain._

Gathering up the strange stones, they clambered back onto the dragons and they lifted off, headed back toward the Hadarac Desert.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The dragons flew at a much more leisurely pace on the way back, extending their travel time greatly. Despite the constant questions, however, none of them would say anything more about the mysterious stones.

When Kale attempted to discover the stones secrets for himself, by probing it with his mind, he found unbreakable barriers around them, preventing him from learning anything. The most unusual thing was that the stone's secrets weren't being protected by the dragons, the barriers were, instead, similar to the ones he had felt protecting Jerome and his dragon.

Kale also used his connection with Dirash to try and probe for the information, but found that Dirash had shielded that part of his mind closely. However, he did sense, anger, fear, confusion, and apprehension all flowing freely from Dirash over the subject.

Finally after four days of travel, their mountain hideout came into view, and a surge of anticipation flooded through the riders and into the dragons causing their pace to increase; though it was still nearly dusk when they finally reached the mountain.

"Alright, what are these things?" Aéron asked as soon as his feet hit the ground.

_It is late,_ Eíon remarked. _We should wait until morning to discuss them._

Kale was about to object when Dirash let out a low defiant roar, _they have waited enough, they need to know the truth, NOW!_

There was a slight pause, as no one dared oppose Dirash, then Ellsmer spoke up, _Alright, I'll begin._

_They are called Eldunarí, or in this language, heart-of-hearts. They are part of us; as dragon's we are born with one, and it will grow with us, and if we choose such, decompose with our bodies when we die. However, we also have another choice; we can choose to transfer our consciousness, our minds into the Eldunarí. Once this is done, even after out bodies die, our minds will endure forever or until the Eldunarí is broken._ Ellsmer began.

Eíon continued, _once a dragon has transferred their consciousness into their Eldunarí, it will glow with that dragons color, indicating its consciousness' presence, and, if the dragon chooses, the Eldunarí can then be disgorged from the dragon's body. This has many useful applications as you can imagine, such as allowing a dragon and Rider to remain in contact even on opposite ends of Alagaësia. _

_It is also very dangerous that Galbatorix should have possession of these Eldunarí. Kale, you have felt the immense power that these Eldunarí have. Where it comes from, we do not know, but it sustains the dragon mind within. This does at least explain Galbatorix and the Foresworn's augmented strength, if they have been using Eldunarí we too have vastly underestimated their power._ Dirash said.

Ellsmer finished, _We are lucky it seems, that Jerome didn't challenge any of you directly with magic, or you would no longer be here._

There was complete silence for a moment while the riders let that information sink in. The concepts they had just thrown out were daunting indeed.

Finally Aràzàdí asked, "Why did Jerome have so many Eldunarya? Wouldn't the other foresworn have wanted their own dragons' consciousness?"

"I don't think they have them." Aéron spoke, "Remember about a year after the Battle at Doru Araeba, The Banishing of Names. During the trip back, Kale, you told me about the feel of that Dragon, beast like, nothing like Dirash or Eíon, or Ellsmer. When the dragon's banished their names and identity, I think they destroyed their consciousness, and without that, there is no Eldunarí."

_We cannot say for sure if you are correct or not, but it makes sense with what we know of them._ Eíon replied

"So whose Eldunarya are the forsworn using?" Aràzàdí continued.

_We will only know that by conversing directly with them, but it is likely they were stolen from the Riders whose dragons had disgorged their Eldunarya to them._ Dirash answered.

"How do we do that?" Kale asked, "Talk to them that is. I tried to acess one of them when we flew here, its mental defenses are too strong."

_Persistence_ was Ellsmer's answer.

Persistence became their exact strategy. For the next three months they rotated the Eldunarya around so different people were working on different ones every so often. They would gently probe the minds of the dragon within, doing their best to keep from trying to force their way in. They would also repeat a phrase in the ancient language, over and over: 'Greetings ancient dragon, we are free dragons and Riders. We have liberated you from Galbatorix and the accursed Foresworn. Please shed your barriers and converse with us." Their attempts seemed to be in vein; the five Eldunarya remained secluded behind their iron defences.

Then, after three months of work, Dirash finally managed to convince the largest Eldunarí to begin communicating. It was bronze in color and almost as big as Kale's head. When he called them over, both Dirash and the Eldunarí broadcast their conversation so that everyone could hear them.

_Who are you? How did you free us from Jerome?_ It asked.

_We are Dragons and Riders free of Galbatorix's tyranny. As for your freedom, we attacked and slew Jerome and his dragon almost three months ago; you have been with us since that date._ Dirash answered.

_Thank you, Dragon, for our freedom, and killing that traitor for us._ The dragon spoke again.

_We must ask, what do you know of Galbatorix's army and plans, of the Foresworn in general? We must know more about them if we are to continue our quest to kill them all._ Dirash asked.

_If I answer you, you must swear you will do what I ask of you when we are done._ The dragon warned.

_We agree._ They all spoke mentally in the ancient language.

_I will tell you what I know then. Galbatorix has secluded himself in his castle recently, we believe he is working on more of our kith, breaking into the minds of other Eldunarí, he has hundreds at his disposal. His army masses, there was talk of Jerome leading them South toward the new Surdan nation. Now I suppose that will fall to another, probably Garrin. Few of the Foresworn are actually left. Now that Jerome is dead, seven are left I believe. The other five were driven mad after the banishing of names._

_You should also know, Galbatorix has three Dragon eggs in his possession, stolen by Morzan during the final days of the Riders. Recently, another force has begun to pester the King. I hear reports of a single man interchanged with an entire force, the Varden, but I do not know exactly who this man is, only that the King very much wishes him dead._

_To this end the King has acquired the services of two Shades: Ivarn, and Durza. They stalk the land doing the King's bidding. Don't be surprised if they don't begin to hunt for you. This is all I know._ The dragon finished.

The information he had unloaded upon them made them feel uneasy. Two shades, and over a hundred Eldunarya at his command, Galbatorix was indeed a much more powerful foe than they had foreseen.

Kale became acutely aware of his own energy level raising. Unsure where it was coming from, he checked his own jewels making sure he wasn't accidently draining it from them. He found that the energy stored in his belt and sword was also increasing by drastic amounts. Finally when they could hold no more the energy steam ceased. With a quick look around Kale noted that the other Rider's had experienced similar things.

_We have given you all we could, we have completely saturated all the jewels the Rider's are wearing, and it should be enough to fight for some time, even against Galbatorix himself. Now for our request, we have been forced to serve Galbatorix and the Foresworn, to fuel their evil, and defend their minds. We no longer wish to endure, our Rider's have been lost to the void, and now we wish to go as well. Crush our Eldunarí._ The Dragon said, in as serious a voice as Kale had ever heard before.

_Are you sure this is what you want?_ Dirash asked.

As one, they all confirmed their answer, _Yes, and do not linger._

Kale quickly formulated the proper spell, and used his voice to tell the others. Together they muttered the fatal spell, "Jirda du Eldunarya" The Eldunarí themselves offered the strength for the spell, and one by one, the hard casing around them turned black and shattered.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We should find a new base." Kale said, as they all stared down at the broken shards of the Eldunarya.

iGalbatorix will send his shades after us. He knows we're here, and now that we have killed Jerome, he will be eager to rid himself of us. /i Dirash continued, finishing Kale's thought.

The others remained silent, staring at the eldunarya in silent agreement. After a minute they started discussing plans for finding this new base. They discussed returning to Du weldenvarded, however that would give away their existence, something they didn't want to do; they could flee into Surda, but that would bring the King's wrath upon the newly forming nation, something it didn't need; they could also try and seek out the man of the Varden the lead Eldunarí had spoke of, but they had no idea where to search. Finally they decided their best option was to simply find another mountain in the desert.

Days passed by as Kale, Aràzàdí, and Aéron took turns flying out and searching the nearby structures to find a good location, but none was forth coming. It happened to be Aéron's turn, so he and Eíon quickly prepared, leaving Aràzàdí, Ellsmer, Kale, and Dirash on their base to train and lookout for anyone.

The two floated lazily over the warm desert air, as they searched. After a few hours, they began to draw close to the Empire's border, and so they turned southward to fly along the edge of the desert. Suddenly, Eíon's wings flew violently upward and thrashed wildly out of control.

Aéron felt the pain sear across their mental link, as Eíon tried to regain control. The task appeared futile, however, as they continued to plummet toward the desert below. When they were no more than a hundred feet up, Aéron reached for the energy in one of his rings and cried "Letta," slowing their descent.

Altering the flow of Magic, Aéron gently set them down on the ground, and Eíon finally regained enough control to tuck his wings away. As Aéron stopped the magic, he was amazed to see the amount of energy it had consumed, reducing a large amount from the huge supply in his ring. The effort would have left him very close to death if he hadn't had the ring.

iI don't know what happened, my wings just wouldn't - /i Eíon spoke, but whatever his wings wouldn't do, remained a mystery.

At that instant, Aéron caught the faintest reflection of light off Eíon's emerald scales, as a metallic object reflected the light off itself and then again off Eíon. With lighting quick speed, Aéron reached for Rauthr, and raised it up, stopping a death blow from an enemy sword inches from finding its mark.

Across from him, the wielder of the enemy blade was without question a shade. The man's face was taunt over his skull, his blood red eyes sunk into their sockets, framed by the same color hair. As the man drew back, his enhanced speed betrayed his human appearance.

The two locked blades again, moving with blinding speed. When the separated, Aéron leapt back, letting Eíon shoot a jet of flames at the shade, who with a flick of his wrist split the flames around him.

"Do you really expect to defeat me with such crude methods?" The shade asked.

"Ono weohnata deyja." Aéron said, confirming his intentions in no uncertain terms.

The two leapt back together, exchanging blows rapidly. As they fought, Aéron reached out with his consciousness slamming into the shades mind in a violent mental assault. The tactic seemed to surprise the shade, as he faltered for a second. That second was all Eíon needed. While they were fighting he had moved behind the Shade, and in the moment of hesitation reached out and clamped his jaws shut across the shade's head.

The body went limp in Eíon's jaws as he jerked his head back and forth, making sure his victim was dead. Then, before Eíon could do anything else, the entire body evaporated in a field of dark wisps of a vapor like substance.

iShade's can only be killed with a thrust through the heart./i Aéron said, a slight amount of anger seeping across their link. Although unintentional, Eíon had allowed the shade to get away.

The two returned to their base in silence. When they arrived, Aéron quickly told of how the Shade had found them, and the ensuing battle, finishing with Eíon's attack that had sent him away. The six of them spent the next few hours discussing their new strategies. The conclusion of which was, however, to continue doing the same thing. Aéron had proven they could hold their own against the shades, especially in the company of the dragons, and it would be too risky to leave only one of them behind at their shelter, and risk it being taken, creating a death trap for the other two.

Three more weeks passed before Aràzàdí found another location for them to camp. The mountain was higher up on the new mountain, and was much better hidden from watch full eyes, both above and below the mountain. They quickly began packing up their belongings to move locations.

When everything was packed, Aéron, Eíon, and Ellsmer all took off for the new location, while Aràzàdí and Kale remained to destroy any signs of their existence. Dirash would then take both of them to the new location.

iSee you at the new base./i Ellsmer said as she launched herself off the cliff face, Aéron and Eíon already off in the distance.

As the two slowly disappeared, Kale and Aràzàdí, sought out any biological signs of habitation and then used magic to wipe them from existence. They were almost finished, when Kale felt the new presence. He stopped and turned around, as did Dirash who had also felt the new presence. Standing on the edge of the cliff, were not one, but two shades. Their skull tight faces were ominous with giant smiles stretching across them.

Dirash let out a long defiant roar as the two drew blades. Then with a flash they sprinted forward at Kale and Aràzàdí, neither of them had their swords with them.

Thinking quickly, Kale reached out and yelled, "Thrysta!" at the same time Aràzàdí yelled, "Malthinae!" The first shade, was immediately thrown backward, as Kale's spell hit him. The second had his legs stung together and he quickly fell into the dirt, his face grinding against the ground.

Kale then turned toward Dirash and said, "Sverd, rïsa un thverr eom eka!"

The gleaming white sword, Wyrda, shot out of its sheath on Dirash's back, and flew right into Kale's outstretched hand. Aràzàdí, however, had sent her own sword with Ellsmer.

iProtect her!/i Kale instructed to Dirash as he charged forward at the Shade he'd knocked down.

The two met in a violent clash of blades, moving quickly and gracefully, both of them using the advanced strength and speed awarded to them by the magic in their blood. The shade was obviously well trained in the sword, being able to keep up with Kale, although Kale had been worn out from his magic.

Dirash too had taken up the fight with Aràzàdí's shade, who had managed to free himself. Positioning himself between the shade and Aràzàdí, Dirash countered the Shade's sword blows with tooth and claw, Dirash's magically created armor, preventing the sword from tearing into his flesh as they fought.

Kale took a quick second when the shade had drawn off to access the store of energy in his sword and refresh himself. Charged up again, he lashed out with his mind and sword simultaneously. The shade blocked both blows and counter attacked. The two went back and forth struggling to gain the upper hand.

Finally, Kale went through a quick series of forms the shade wasn't expecting, forcing him to concentrate upon preventing Kale's sword from finding his heart. In that brief second, Kale stabbed deep into the Shade's consciousness. It was an evil feeling, Kale could feel the souls within the shade desperately trying to escape. Then Kale felt the mental barriers of the shades mind trying to go up again, however Kale fought them off through a combination of his mind and his sword.

Then Kale felt the sudden surge of magic, and felt the thought, the shade was going to kill him, even if it meant his own death. Unable to gain control of the shade's actions, Kale panicked, unsure how to stop him. Then with a sudden idea, yelled the first word that came to him. "nángoröth!"

Relying on the shades own power, Kale watched as the shade's arms exploded off his body, wiping out most of the shade's built up energy, and destroying his thought to kill Kale.

Taking advantage to the shade's lapse of thought, Kale surged forward and struck the fatal blow thrusting Wyrda through the chest of the shade, Ivarn. Pulling his blade back out of the shade, he didn't stay around to see the epic death of the shade's body. Instead he turned around to see the other shade, Durza holding out his hand, having suspended Aràzàdí in the air with his invisible magic.

Kale stepped up to stab him through the heart too, but was thwarted. The shade must have felt him coming and turned quickly to stop the blow. The distraction did however allow Aràzàdí to regain her freedom.

As Kale became involved in another sword fight, he felt his own wiriness drawing over him, not wanting to deplete his reserves any further. He gave up his attempt to kill the shade outright. Telling Dirash to start attacking as well, the two quickly overwhelmed the shade, although he kept his heart protected well. Kale took the first opportunity he had, and swiped through taking off the shade's head, causing him to disappear as a series of wisps again.

"Let's get out of here, now." Kale said, taking a moment to clear the aches and pains from his body with his stored up energy.

Dirash lowered himself down, allowing Aràzàdí, and Kale to climb up quickly, and without a second chance took off, flying toward their new hide-out, where once again, they could be safe from the Foresworn and the remaining shade.

When they arrived, Kale laid down resting against a cave wall, and pulled out a loaf of bread while Aràzàdí and Dirash explained the attack. After an initial uproar of anger from the two dragons over not being there, especially Ellsmer, they calmed back down again, and the discussion turned to the hot topic from before their departure, the next of the Foresworn to target. The Eldunarí's information answered their question for them, Garrin would lead the attacks against Surda. Garrin was their next target.

Kale then sat next to Dirash, eager to get to sleep early. Just before he was about to fall asleep, he heard Dirash say, iSleep well, Kale Shadeslayer./i


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kale's eyesight was just as sharp as his companions'' now, as they stood waiting for Garrin. He was moving South toward Surda, spearheading the battalion Galbatorix had dispatched to finish his enemies. The countries only hope was for them to kill Garrin, and the forces before they reached the nation. They'd spotted Garrin leaving his castle the day before, and quickly flew ahead of him. Now they were waiting, directly in his path, for him to arrive.

Kale could see the light beginning to come up over the horizon, the sun was about to rise, just as they had planned. They wanted to fight Garrin in the daylight to steel his advantage. Garrin's dragon was a dark maroon, allowing it to disappear in the dark. In contrast, Dirash, Eíon, and Ellsmer were all brightly colored and would be exposed, Dirash most of all.

With the sun finally up, Kale looked out and could see Garrin as a dot on the horizon. It would take at least a few hours for him to arrive, and the three of them quickly concealed themselves from his view. As they waited, they reinforced their energy, checked their wards, and otherwise prepared themselves for battle.

Finally, when Garrin was close enough Kale could see his facial features, they leapt onto their dragons and used their moment of surprise to cast a spell he wouldn't detect.

Aéron yelled, "Thrysta"

Kale followed with, "Malthinae!"

Aràzàdí finished their spells with, "Letta Garzjla!"

The three dragons all came out of hiding, taking to the air as the spells hit. After a moment, Aràzàdí sagged on her saddle as her spell was blocked by Garrin's own wards. Aéron's and Kale's spells both slipped through however. The sudden thrust forced Garrin's Dragon to drop several hundred feet, while Garrin remained motionless in the saddle, bound by Kale's spell.

A second later, Kale felt the increased drain as Garrin tried to free himself. Accessing the first jewel in his belt, Kale fought to sustain the spell, and stop him from defending himself. Garrin fought hard, however, and as they approached he quickly depleted the first jewel of the energy. Reaching for the second jewel, Kale also called out for help from the rest of them. It took less than ten seconds for Garrin to deplete the second jewel of strength, and Kale was forced to switch to the third. At that instant however Aràzàdí and Aéron added the strength of their energy stores as well. Garrin fought desperately as the distance between them halved. Then a moment later, Aràzàdí and Aéron were both forced to pull back their support as their only stores left were in their pommels, which they would need, for it now seemed inevitable that they would have to fight. As they withdrew Kale also gave up the spell, saddened that his dramatic loss of energy would prove to be in vein.

A second later the dark maroon blade Freohr flashed as Garrin drew it ready to strike. The three dragons pulled up just before reaching him, and pulled into a circle, quickly moving around the traitor and dragon.

iMove us in, we'll hack at him together with our swords!/i Aéron called.

The dragons slowly drew their circle inward closing on the human rider. When he was in range Kale struck out with blistering speed, but the man was just as fast as he was, and blocked the blow, then with profound skill, he smacked Kale's blade and stopped Aràzàdí's blade inches from finding the mark, swiveling himself around so Aéron's blow missed him. As Kale swung back, he moved his sword, which still held Kveykva, around so it was Aràzàdí's sword that stopped Kale's, with a twist, he tangled them up in one of the extra leather straps of his saddle, and turned to face Aéron.

As Kale cut the strap, freeing himself and Aràzàdí, Aéron let out a yell, as Freohr slid straight through his upper leg. Garrin pulled the sword free, and was about to deliver the death blow when Eíon interveand. Spinning around so his belly was up, he clawed ferociously at Garrin's dragon, opening a large gash in the dragon's side. With a quick image of fire, Dirash and Ellsmer both rolled away as well, and then Eíon opened up a torrent of flames, bathing Garron.

Kale felt a surge of magic as Eíon opened his jaws, however it appeared he was too slow as a harsh scream came from Garrin as the flames hit. After a moment, Eíon stopped and pulled away as well.

As he did, Kale gat a chance to see Garrin again, his right arm, lay cradled in his lap, the first three fingers missing, and the rest of the hand blackened from the flames. As he turned to look at Kale, he also saw that his hair on the right side had also disappeared and raw pink flesh was exposed where the fire had touched his face.

iI'm taking him down, he needs to heal his leg./i Eíon called to them, as he slowly descended toward the ground below.

"Go with him," Kale called to Aràzàdí, "His sword hand's been burnt, I can handle it."

Ellsmer quickly descended with Eíon while Dirash came back around at Garrin. As they approached, Garrin began a steady chant in the ancient language trying to hurt Dirash or Kale, most of the spells clanked off his wards or Dirash's magic armor. As they drew near again, Garrin picked up his sword in his left and hoisted it confidently.

iGet me close, and catch me./i Kale said, forming a quick plan.

Dirash's answer was a snort that sent a small jet of flame forward.

Then, when they were almost close enough to begin exchanging blows again, Kale cried, "Malthinae!"

To his pleasure Garrin's arms immediately snapped together. As they did so, Kale jumped up off Dirash's back toward Garrin. As he flew forward, Dirash stuck at Garrin's dragon keeping the beast occupied, while Kale flew overhead. Garrin immediately tried to release himself from the spell, but he didn't seem to have as much energy as before, Kale realized he'd be able to hold him off for the time he needed.

Slowly, Kale approached Garrin, briging his sword down, he cleaved the man across his neck and right shoulder, separating his head and right arm from the rest of his body. As he did so, the strain against him disappeared, and he dropped his own spell. Emerging on the other side of the maroon dragon, Kale felt a bit of uneasiness looking down at the distance between him and the ground.

Then with a rush, the white form of Dirash appeared beneath him, and slowly maneuvered so he fell into the hollow on his back. Once he was securely situated, Kale sheathed Wyrda and turned toward the dragon, who was not flailing wildly. Reaching out with his mind he entered the now unshielded mind of the dragon and with a single word killed the beast.

iShould we take care of the petty force this traitor was bringing./i Dirash asked.

iHold on, let's check Aeron first./i Kale replied, then projecting his thoughts downward toward Aràzàdí asked, i How is he?/i

iThe sword pierced the muscle and bone, he was in a lot of pain, so I put him to sleep. It'll be a difficult wound to heal, but I think he'll be alright. /i Aràzàdí replied.

iHow about everyone else?/i Kale asked

iEíon and myself are fine, Ellsmer had a toe taken off by Garrin's dragon, but she said she'll be fine./i Aràzàdí replied, a tinge of sadness and pain in her voice.

i Dirash and I are going to go take out the rest of these forces. Garrin's dragon is falling toward you now, when it hits, search it for more Eldunarí. /i Kale said.

As he finished, Dirash turned northward, and began to fly after the Empire's forces. Within an hour they came into view, and as they drew overhead, Kale felt the sensation of another probing mind. It was soon joined by several others, and even together the feebleness of their attack amused him. With a thought he pushed them aside, and one-by-one found the magicians and killed them. Then with one more pass, entered the minds of each of the soldiers and killed them at once.

When they arrived back at the scene of the fight, Aràzàdí had already prepared Aéron for movement, and had found thirteen Eldunarya in the saddlebags of Garrin's dragon. Having stored them in her own, the two other dragons rose to meet Dirash and they turned back toward the desert.

When they arrived back at their new base, it took very little time to convince the Eldunarya to speak with them; the things they learned from the others gave them a better ability. The ancient dragons had little more intelligence to add to what they'd already learned, other than that of the many hundred Galbatorix had, he could only control a fraction right now.

Then at the urging of Eíon, several of the dragons helped Aràzàdí tend to Aéron's wound, schooling her in new spells to better heal it. When they finished with that, in a similar fashion to the first set, they reached out and pumped energy out of themselves and into their jewels fully saturating everything they carried.

iNow I ask that, you send those of us who wish it into the void. We have seen the passing of our riders and have been forced to serve the traitors that killed them./i The Eldunarí they'd been conversing with said.

Then a medium sized blue-green one spoke up, iI wish to remain. I seek to atone for my service by staying and fighting with you./i

i We will honor your wishes, all of you/i Kale said.

With a last exchange, Kale targeted the Eldunarya that wished to die, and with the same spell crushed them, leaving only the one Eldunarí, Yivarin.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kale panted, urging himself to keep going, even though every muscle in his body screamed against it. He knew he could hold out a few seconds longer, but then he would have to stop, else he risked passing unconscious and the spell seeping his energy until he passed into the void. Across from him, Aéron muscles were twitching violently as he fought to sustain his own spell. Aràzàdí was a few feet away holding the Eldunarí.

With a last pant, Aéron was forced to end his spell. Kale's strain immediately went down then. The two were practicing, casting numerous spells against each other, while simultaneously casting spells designed to negate what the other was doing. It was one of Thayor's, the Eldunarí, favorite exercises for them to perform.

Since the day they had destroyed the rest of the Eldunarí, Thayor had begun to school them in the things no other could teach them. Secrets of magic the Rider's had learned, and the very nature of their being, the history, and intricacies of their bond, and what they needed to know about their Order.

Unfortunately, Thayor's knowledge of the Ancient Language was only slightly better than their own. Having no need to ever learn the language himself, the only pieces he remembered were those his rider had used so many times it was second nature to both of them.

They had also learned that Thayor's rider, Niran, a human, had died during the Wyrdfell. The two had been bonded for almost a century, and Thayor had disgorged his Eldunarí some thirty years prior when they were forced to separate. They learned that it was actually in part because of Niran that they had come together. He had been one of the riders that had realized that the Foresworn were going after the hatchery and ordered it evacuated. They learned the names of the three riders who had saved the six dragon eggs from destruction, and then gave their lives to protect the three of them. They also learned that it was Erzalîn who killed Niran and a group of others who had stood between him and the hatchery, and then he went on to destroy the hatchery and all the Dragon eggs within. It was then that they decided their next target.

His lessons therefore often consisted of expanding their magical strength rather than the extent of their vocabulary. Though they were slightly disappointed, they took to their task none the less. All of them knew that the secret to defeating Galbatorix and his hundreds of Eldunara wasn't going to be found in the three seconds longer they could sustain a spell, but rather in the words even he did not know.

The other down side of his lessons were that normally, only two of them could go at a time, so that the third could hold his Eldunarí and allow him to see the training through their eyes. It was also necessary to do this when working on exercises in mind shielding, since Thayor had no voice of his own.

When they finished, Kale walked over to Dirash, and clambered aboard his back, into a small hollow where no spikes or diamond armor grew. The first time Thayor had seen him he was greatly impressed, and had expressed the notion that he wished he had thought to be able to do that when he died, for he was inches away from slaying Galbatorix at the time.

Aràzàdí, who had handed Thayor's Eldunarí to Aéron, was also climbing onto Ellsmer. The two didn't bring their swords as this was an exercise purely for the dragons. The two took flight and began circling each other.

_iWith Tactic's like that, you're lucky the Foresworn dragons are no more than beasts, for they could have easily thwarted you. Why are you waiting for you enemy to move, are you not dragons, attack!_ /iThayor spoke, projecting his mind into all of them.

With his urging the two dragons turned and flew at each other, slowly picking up speed. Ellsmer was the fastest of the two of them, but she wasn't as good in the sky as Dirash. As the two closed, Dirash tilted his wings and barrol rolled around to the side of Ellsmer, turning and coming in as her tail flicked past. Dirash reached out with his head to bite it, stopping a fraction of an inch away by the multiple layers of wards Aràzàdí had placed on her dragon. The both slowly turned about, and when they were facing each other again, Dirash opened up his jaw and gargled forth the liquid fire from his body, letting it catch fire and streak forward with fire so hot it was naught but pure white. The flames danced dangerously around Ellsmer as they closed, and she too opened up her jaw projecting a stream of deep, dark blue flames. Once again as the two closed, they veered off from each other. Dirash was much quicker than Ellsmer again, and twisted his way through the air, coming up around on her right side his claws and fangs lashing out for her neck, again stopped by the wards. As Dirash circled around her again, he tilted sideways so that, had Aràzàdí and he been involved, they could exchange a few blows.

As they separated again however Ellsmer used the advantage her speed gave her and charged at Dirash, bowing her neck back to shield her head she rammed full bore into Dirash's side. Had he been in his down swing with his wings, his armor there would have been put to the test, as it was however, his wings were up and Ellsmer just caught him on the side. In retaliation he reached out with the closest claw and swept across, depleting the wards and leaving a long maroon gash of blood along Ellsmer's neck.

Kale felt a surge of power from Aràzàdí as she healed Ellsmer's wound and the two turned back to face them. Kale suspected Aràzàdí must have applied more wards to Ellsmer as well during the brief surge, and did the same with Dirash. As the two drew close this time, Dirash twirled around so that Kale had to grip tightly with his knees and hands to keep from falling upwards, or was it down? They slipped past and Dirash grabbed hold of Ellsmer and the two fought clawing, and kicking, and battering, and biting each other. As they did so the forces of their sudden stops sent them tumbling violently through the air as they fell. With a final kick, Dirash sent the two of them away from each other as they let the air catch their wings and reascend.

_iThat's enough. Good session._ /iThayor spoke again, calling them back, apparently pleased at the progress they had made.

The two slowly descended back down to the ledge where they landed and took off from. After they had moved back into the cave, they were told to split up once again, the dragon's left for another ledge, lower upon the mountain, to practice their fire breathing. Meanwhile the three riders were instructed to sit and extend their minds and listen to all.

Kale sat and opened up his mind. He had long since mastered the exercise; however, Thayor thought that it was to his benefit to continue to practice the exercise. After a few hours of meditation, the dragon's returned and the riders were released.

There were still a few hours before sunset, but Thayor gave them the rest of the day to themselves, finishing with, _iI now believe you are ready. Tomorrow we shall begin discussion of a battle plan against out next target, Erzalîn. His palace lies just northeast of what is now known as Gil'ead. It is there we shall strike./i_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next two days were spent making plans for the attack on Erzalîn's castle. They discussed when to attack, where they should confront him, and what to do about the numerous warriors and servants placed at his castle. Thayor was a wealth of information, providing options and reasons they never would have thought of without him.

The remainder of the week then was spent flying east toward the castle, and then scouting the movements and activities of those within. They saw that a supply wagon came through every other day, and that Erzalîn would leave to fly once just before noon, and again just before dusk. Other than that the castle remained still, with no activity detected from outer appearance.

Slowly the details of their plan came together until finally, two weeks after their arrival, the decided the time to attack was perfect. They went to bed that night anxious for the battle. When they awoke, they quickly checked their wards and energy reserves, making sure everything was perfect.

iWho will you go with?/i Aéron asked Thayor.

iI shall fly with Dirash and Kale./i Thayor answered.

Kale lifted the Eldunarí up and placed it into one of the bags on the back of his saddle, as Dirash replied, i You honor us./i

Then they waited. Watching the castle as the sun slowly got higher and higher up into the sky. Then like clockwork, he appeared. Erzalîn and his bright orange dragon appeared suddenly from the top of the castle and flew about, before turning west and flying off. The three Riders stood waiting until he was barely a speck on the horizon, knowing they had little over a half hour now until he returned.

The three quickly climbed aboard their Dragons, and they took off headed toward the castle. As they approached they extended their minds out looking for any who would recoil. Whenever they found one, they quickly teamed up to break their mind before they could warn anyone. When they were confident they had found all the magicians within the castle, they forced them to drop their wards around the various warriors and together killed everyone within the castle simultaneously.

All three riders cringed from the massive loss of life that passed through them. Hundreds, all dying at once, and all of it feeling like a part of them. Recovering quickly they flew closer and made wide arcs over the structure while the dragons opened their deadly jets of fire on the building setting it ablaze and creating a large cloud of smoke overhead.

When they were sufficiently happy the three of them flew around to a side of the castle opposite Erzalîn, so when he came back the smoke would obscure them from his view. Sure enough, Erzalîn returned ahead of schedule after seeing the pyre. Bracing themselves, they felt his mental sweep go across looking for those who were guilty. As one they attacked, with his consciousness so spread out, they hoped to quickly overwhelm him before any fighting started. Unfortunately he blocked their assault calling back his mental defenses faster than they thought possible.

The three dragons took to the air, and rushed forward as Erzalîn appeared from behind the smoke pillar. Roaring with rage, all three of them felt their wards draw energy as some form of attack hit them. The dragons closed in on Erzalîn and quickly surrounded him as they closed in.

The four dragons met with ferocious roars. They began tearing into each other ripping through the wards and then flesh. Kale was spared the searing agony he knew Aéron and Aràzàdí would be feeling thanks to Dirash's extra armor, but occasionally, a claw would expose a weakness and leave a gash or two. Erzalîn's dragon didn't fare so well. Deep gashes were cut into his body, neck, arms, legs and wings, large chunks of flesh were torn out of his body and neck as the dragons grappled.

They were only there for three seconds before Erzalîn suddenly pushed them all away, sending the dragons sprawling as they fought to regain their composure. Dirash was the first to do so, rolling around to turn his belly back to the ground, they saw Erzalîn quickly healing the most serious wounds on his Dragon.

As Dirash flew over Erzalîn Kale looked down at the elf and quickly slashed out with his sword. With a flick of his wrist, Erzalîn blocked the blow.

They locked eyes for just a second and Erzalîn muttered, "So this is how Brom's been working,"

Confused, Dirash continued on diving down, his massive jaws closed around the dragon's tail taking off almost half of it. The cry from Erzalîn's dragon was deafening. Immediately, it fell about thirty feet fighting to regain control of its flight. Just as it did, Eíon and Elsmer descended on him. Kicking, clawing, and biting at his flesh again. All the while Aéron and Aràzàdí exchanged blows with Erzalîn. The fought rapidly before their momentum carried them apart again.

As they flew off, Erzalîn's dragon released a jet of fire after them, harmlessly flickering around the tips of their tails. Dirash, who was diving at Erzalîn from the opposite side, opened up with his own jet of flame. Erzalîn's dragon turned to face Dirash for a second before tilting it's wings and gliding just out of Dirash's reach.

Dirash charged at the dragon again as Ellsmer and Eíon attacked. They flew together slashing and clawing at each other while Erzalîn dueled Aràzàdí and Aéron simultaneously. Their swords flashed back and forth pausing as they hit for fractions of a second before withdrawing. Erzalîn was impressive, even to Kale. Aràzàdí brought her sword down from behind him, just as Aéron did the same in front. Rising his sword above his head, Erzalîn spun it around, knocking both swords away.

Then just as the dragons were starting to separate, lashed out, missing Aéron's chest by inches. Instead however the sword connected with his left ankle, severing his foot. Aéron yelled, as Eíon pulled him away from the battle, but his screams were a focused chant of spells which quickly stopped the bleeding.

iWhat has happened?/i Thayor asked. It was the first time he'd said anything all battle, even though his mind was linked in with Kale's and Dirash's.

iAéron's foot's been severed./i Kale said, transferring the image of his approach to Erzalîn to convince Thayor to hold on questions for the time.

Erzalîn in the mean time had turned to face Aràzàdí. Having cast some spell to hold Ellsmer in place, she fought violently against it. Meanwhile, the two Riders were facing each other shimmers going down each others spines. Kale was mere seconds away, when all of the sudden. Aràzàdí tightened up, every muscle in her body clinching as Erzalîn broke his way through her mental defenses.

Without thinking, Kale surged at Erzalîn raming his mind with all his might, though Erzalîn was often hailed as one of the strongest mental warrior of the Foresworn. Augmented with the Eldunaya he held, there was no way Kale could get through. Though getting in wasn't exactly Kale's motives, the sudden impact forced Erzalîn to pause as he turned toward Kale. Kale struck with all his speed and might, and although they were similar in strength, speed, and skill, Erzalîn's reaction time was shot. Wyrda flew smoothly through the flesh of Erzalîn's neck severing his head.

Immediately Ellsmer broke free, but the sudden thrust sent Aràzàdí plummeting toward the ground.

iAfter her!/i Kale said through his mental link.

Dirash dove after the falling Rider; catching up to her before too long and Kale easily maneuvered her onto his saddle. She was unconscious when they reached her, so Kale simply tied her down to the saddle. When they came out of their dive, Kale looked around; Ellsmer was flying at them to check on Aràzàdí, Eíon was circling above with Aéron still trying to tend to his wound. The one thing Kale didn't see was the bright orange Dragon that had belonged to Erzalîn. It had gotten away.

"How are you?" Kale asked when Dirash and Eíon had both landed.

"I'll live, what about her?" Aéron asked pointing at Aràzàdí.

"She's alive, other than that I don't know." Kale answered

iHe broke her!/i Ellsmer roared, entering their conversation, iThat awful blood-traitor, oath-breaker, egg-smasher broke her mind and was controlling her thoughts. He was going to kill her!/i

iThere is a time and a place for this, here is not it. Kale place Aràzàdí back onto Ellsmer, and put me on her too. I shall try and work with Aràzàdí during the flight back. Let's get out of here now before the soldiers from Gil'ead come./i Thayor voiced in, cutting them all short.

Kale quickly complied and the three dragons rose into the air. While they flew, Kale quickly took care of the various scrapes and bruises covering Dirash, relying on the now almost depleted diamond belt around his waist to finish his spells. Then transferring the rest of the energy from the belt into Dirash's body to ease his discomfort, Kale sagged back into his saddle.

Kale was about to fall asleep when he felt the small mental twinge of another person touching his mind, it was a week feeble attempt, and yet it wasn't anyone in his party trying to get his attention. Swatting the touch away, he was pulled awake by a sudden thrust much stronger than the first. Someone was trying to break his mind.

iOh now what!/i


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Look, its Galbatorix's soldiers, their heading into the desert." Aéron called.

"Their magicians are trying to break my mind." Kale replied, pausing for a second he added, "It's getting really annoying."

iShall we take care of them then?/i Dirash asked.

iYes, but try and keep some of the magicians alive, we can take information from them./i Thayor answered from Ellsmer's back.

Leaving Ellsmer, Aràzàdí, and Thayor, the other four slowly made their way down toward the forces below. They were all still pretty tired, but there didn't seem to be many warriors below, plus Thayor and Ellsmer had pumped some extra energy back into their depleted jewels.

When they were close enough to the ground, the archers shot out hundreds of arrows bound for them, but their wards stopped them cold feet from the Dragons. Aéron quickly muttered a spell to kill off most of the soldiers, but the magicians wards prevented their deaths, much to his expectations.

"Shall we take care of the magicians then?" Aéron asked.

"Let's do it." Kale answered.

Slowly reaching out with his mind back along the tentacles of thought trying to claw at him, Kale slammed his attack into the first magician breaking his mind before he could do anything about it. Taking control of his mind, he scouted out the locations of the other magicians, and most importantly the commander of both battalion and magicians.

Kale and Aéron circled overhead, slowly taking control of the network of magicians for the next twenty minutes. Several of them had managed to commit suicide, and several others they'd been forced to kill before they'd gotten total control to keep them from launching an all out attack. But after twenty minutes of their mental assault, they still had a half-dozen magicians under their control, including the commander of the magicians.

With the magician's wards out of the way, Dirash and Eíon flew over the troops, jets of flames leaping out cooking many of them in their armor. Within an hour, the force had been decimated, three magicians remained, after two had been inadvertently killed by their own troops, and one had struggled enough to warrant death for their own safety. They'd also managed to capture the Battalion commander and one of his captains.

Kale quickly uttered spells to incapacitate their captives and then to carry them along with him and Dirash as they flew back. Aéron, Eíon, and Dirash helped him keep the spell up as they flew, drawing near to their new hide-out.

When they arrived, Kale was immediately alerted to the clashing sound of a battle. Bounding forward off Dirash toward the cave, he found Ellsmer lashing out at a single Ra'zac figure. The Ra'zac was holding a long javelin in one hand and a long elegant sword in the other. Aràzàdí still lay unconscious on Ellsmer's back, unable to fight. The Ra'zac was using the javelin to keep Ellsmer at bay, and when she would move to swipe, was just quick enough to evade her claws.

Kale knew he didn't have the energy for this, but leapt into battle anyway. Suprising the Ra'zac, he barely got the javelin around to try and stop Kale's blow. He was partially successful; Kale's blade sliced through the javelin, but missed the Ra'zac. It was then that Dirash arrived with Eíon and Aéron on close behind.

Aéron leapt off Eíon and into the battle, standing on his one good leg. Kale slashed for the creature, but it blocked with its sword; however, it was vulnerable from behind where Aéron was standing. Striking as fast as he could, Rauthr's green blade became visible to Kale as it stabbed through the Ra'zac's chest and slashed upward, severing its head and left arm.

Kale suddenly felt just how exhausted he was, quickly pulling their five prisoners into the cave; he released his spell holding them in place, but kept them in their enchanted slumber. Then he and Dirash crawled into the cave and quickly fell asleep, leaving Aéron and Eíon to inform Ellsmer and Thayor of the events that had occurred.

When he awoke, Kale found the others all sleeping in their own corners of the cave. Stepping outside he saw that both the commander and captain had been slain, as had one of the magicians they had captured. The other two had been moved but were still under an enchanted sleep.

iWe interrogated those three already, when we had all the information we needed they were disposed of./i Thayor's thoughts merged with his own.

iWhat did you learn?/i Kale asked

iNot much, we think the other two will know more. The commander yielded the fact that Galbatorix hand picked this force to march into the desert and kill us./i Thayor answered

iWhy? We've killed two, now three of his traitorous allies, and he thinks that a simple battalion of soldiers can defeat us?/i Kale asked

iI don't know. But the information we gleaned was honest, the commander truly believed that he stood a chance against us./i Thayor answered

iWhat of Aràzàdí and Aéron, how are they fairing after the battle?/i Kale asked

iAéron's compensating pretty well, he's created an extension for his leg to allow him to walk close to normal. Aràzàdí finally awoke about an hour ago. We still don't know the full extent of the damage, but it appears she will recover./i Thayor answered, transferring what he perceived as her mental state.

iGood/i Kale replied

iYou should get more sleep, you three expended a lot of energy yesterday./i Thayor said.

Silently, Kale made his way back over and into the cave, and lay back up next to Dirash, quickly falling asleep again.

When he awoke the second time it was almost noon, and everyone else was up. Walking out of the cave, Aéron was facing the lead magician, their eyes locked as Aéron searched the man's mind.

"Kale, good to see you. Thank you, for what you did yesterday, I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't attacked." Aràzàdí said, looking up from were she was sitting. Next to her, lay the body of the second magician.

"Don't worry about it, did we get anything from him?" Kale asked motioning to the now dead mage.

Aràzàdí's expression grew somber, "They were traveling with Ra'zac and Lethrblaka."

"How many, were all five of them there?" Kale asked, alert.

"No it appears only one Lethrblaka flew along with the oldest of the Ra'zac." Aràzàdí answered.

Kale felt slightly calmer, but was still on edge. He was about to ask something else when the lead mage suddenly slumped forward dead. Aéron stood up, and shook his head.

"The Lethrblaka flew back into the empire before the Ra'zac found us here, though the mage didn't know why. Two day's ago the Ra'zac found this place, he ran ahead of the rest of them two days ago to intercept us here." Aéron said.

Relieved, Kale asked, "What else did you get."

Aéron smiled, "Morzan's location."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Morzan is building a new castle. Here, in the plains just west of Bullridge." Aéron spoke, pointing at a spot on his crudely drawn map. "He's not building it with the use of slaves, or servants of any kind, instead he's doing it all himself with magic. With him weakening himself like this, we can take him out without difficulty."

"If we could kill him, the rest of the Foresworn would fall like Dominoes; he's the strongest, and the focal point of the Foresworn's connection to Galbatorix." Aràzàdí added.

Kale frowned, something struck him as odd, iWhat do you think Thayor?/i

iYou are right to be concerned Kale, for the risk of attacking so close to the heart of the Empire is great, but not much more so than attacking Erzalîn in Gil'ead. And, as Aéron and Aràzàdí point out, the potential benefit from this is much greater than the risks. If we time it right, we will slay Morzan and take a giant step forward in dethroning the Black King. I say we must do this./i Thayor answered.

"Alright, how?" Kale replied, with both his voice and mind.

A brief plan was set down, and the rest of the week was devoted to storing up energy into their reserves. With the three riders, and their dragons, plus Thayor, and whatever energy the riders could pull from their surroundings, and dragon's kills it still took them almost four full days to fully saturate their reserves again after the amount of energy they'd used fighting Garrin and Erzalîn, and the various other challenges in between.

When everyone was once again up to their maximal energy level, they left. The three dragons flew west quickly, so that they could begin their espionage. As they approached the Empire, they changed tactics, and camped during the day, flying only at night, with special spells around them to prevent anyone from seeing them. They also reduced the amount of time they would fly at anyone time, going for a few hours they would land and scan the horizon for any sign of a member of the Foresworn out to attack them. The two precautions severely limited the amount of ground they covered, but they felt it was worth it, and only prolonged their trip another week.

When they reached Bullridge, they diverted their path north, to move between Bullridge and Gil'ead, out of sight of both cities before wrapping around and finding a hiding place near to the supposed location of Morzan's new castle. Sure enough when they finally found a position to scout from, they saw piles of dirt and earth mounted around a cavernous pit, which formed the basis of what Kale could see would become a grand castle. The main body of the castle was almost the only thing that had yet been constructed, four stories tall, plus what ever was beneath. There were places where Morzan was planning to add on towers, and battlements and other such additions. There was, however, one tower already constructed, it stood over a hundred feet in the air, and was as big around as the mountain that the six of them lived on, at the top was a large opening which had but one clear purpose, it was the dragon hold. The tower shrunk in sizably at that spot leaving a large balcony where what ever dragon was there could lie out in the sun rather than cooped up inside the stone walls.

The sight was truly magnificent, and it made Kale resent Morzan that much more. That this man, a traitor, was living in such wealth and comfort while he, Dirash , and the others had been forced from their homes almost a year ago and forced to live in squalor, just getting by with what they could. Kale almost felt the need to call upon his energy stores and tear the whole thing down that night, but resisted the urge realizing the energy would be necessary should they encounter Morzan before they wanted to.

Through the next day they watched as Morzan approached on his gigantic red dragon, and felt the sensation of magic being manipulated as Morzan worked to construct another tower from the top of the northern battlement. Morzan worked all day, while the three Riders watched, looking for a point of weakness, a time that they could attack; however, it never came. Morzan worked all day, not stopping for anything, and when he finally left for parts unknown that evening, he seemed no more tired than if he'd run a league.

iThat's not good/iKale commented.

iBut it's to be expected, Morzan is Galbatorix's right hand, it's logical he'd have a large number of Elduarya in his possession. It won't be easier that battling Erzalîn, but it won't be much harder if we attack just before dusk./i Thayor replied

iAràzàdí almost died when we fought Erzalîn./i Kale shot back.

The comment hung in the air, Thayor didn't have a reply, and Kale no longer wished to argue the point, it was obvious they would have to go through with it, they were already prepped and ready, deep into the heart of the empire, and no more than a mile away from Morzan.

The next morning they awoke late, using the time to fully recuperate their bodies. They rotated watch as Morzan worked, this time on a tower coming from the Southeast battlement, and prepared themselves for battle.

The sun was still hours away from setting, when Aràzàdí called their attention back over to Morzan. As they watched, Kale noticed the same thing, he was sloppy with his work, and his shoulders seemed to sag. He was tiring from the work.

"Let's go, now!" Kale said.

"Why, if we wait, he'll just tire himself more." Aéron questioned.

"If we wait, he might just decide he's too tired to continue and fly back to where ever." Kale opposed.

Aéron stared at him for a moment, and then nodded his head in agreement, and the three of them quickly made their way back down the hill that was concealing them to their Dragons. There they quickly explained what they saw to Thayor, Dirash, Eíon, and Ellsmer all of whom instantly surged with anticipation for the battle.

The Rider's all climbed onto their Dragon's, and Kale made sure Thayor's Eldunarí was securely in place. Then with two giant leaps, Dirash leapt into the sky, followed quickly by Ellsmer and Eíon. Kale cursed as Dirash rose above the hill. Morzan was facing directly toward them, and immediately saw the flash of light Dirash's scales and armor coating gave off.

The magic Kale sensed from Morzan immediately stopped, and Kale saw a flash, as Morzan drew his blade and charged forward at them. Kale urged Dirash faster, drawing his own blade as they flew. When they were no more than fifty feet apart, Kale threw his mind at Morzan, and was supprised by how strong, and sharp it felt, almost like Morzan was fully ready for the attack. They two got close, and Dirash threw a jet of fire at Morzan, who steered his dragon off to the side of it. Kale struck out with Wyrda as Morzan came past, but Morzan was quick, blocking the blow. The two dragons turned inward, pivoting around each other and allowing Morzan and Kale to hold the contact while Eíon and Ellsmer rushed in.

iThat was too quick, he shouldn't have been that fast if he was truly as tired as we saw./i Kale said, his mental link secured to Dirash and Thayor only.

iKale! What happened?/iDirash suddenly exclaimed, the surprise in his voice scared Kale.

Morzan's body blocked Kale's view of whatever it was Dirash could see, but slowly as the dragon's turned, Kale figured out what it was. The dragons had turned through a full three-sixty, and Kale should have returned to facing the Castle, but there was nothing there, no tower, no battlements, not even the piles of dirt. The whole thing had been a massive illusion.

Kale reached out with his back hand and punched Morzan across the jaw sending him back across his dragon, and the two separated, and Kale heard a dragon roar. Not thinking anything of it at first, thinking it was the reaction of Morzan's dragon, quickly realized that couldn't bee the case.

Looking around for Ellsmer and Eíon to see if either of them were in trouble, he saw that they were fine. Then the roar came again, Kale looked out toward it. The distant roar was coming from a large jet black dragon flying toward them from the South. Kale knew who it was with the confirmation coming moments later.

iThat's Shruikan./i Thayor spoke

iThat's Galbatorix/i Kale replied.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

iThe whole thing was a trap!/i Kale roared turning back toward Morzan.

Dirash flew quickly toward Morzan, who was currently fighting Aéron. Dirash picked up speed, and broadsided Morzan's dragon. A loud crack rang out as Dirash slammed into the other dragon breaking a rib. Turning parallel to the other dragon, Dirash began tearing and clawing at Morzan's dragon, while Kale and Morzan slashed and hacked at each other as well.

The contact lasted a few minutes, in which time Aéron, Eíon, Aràzàdí, and Ellsmer had flown off to intercept Galbatorix. When they finally separated, Kale quickly healed the most severe injuries Dirash had sustained, and looked about for the others.

Kale watched the other two battle Galbatorix, while Dirash brought them back around for another go at Morzan. They were doing fairly well, from what Kale could see, and so he turned back to face Morzan.

Morzan reached out with his mind as they drew near, but Kale pushed him aside, maintaining focus on the man himself. They clashed again and their swords moved quickly, red and white flashes blurred between them as they raced around each other.

They separated again, and Kale looked over at Galbatorix, who was still locked in battle with Aéron and Aràzàdí. Kale watched their battle ensue. Shruikan fought violently with the others, accumulating several large cuts. Finally he kicked out, pushing the other two away. Then with amazing speed and efficiency he pulled up and came around, flying in at an angle down at Eíon. Shruikan suddenly pulled in his wings and dove out of the sky at Eíon, faster than anyone could react. Seconds before impact, he opened up his wings again to slow himself before wrapping his jaws around Eíon's neck and squeezing.

Aéron intense cry solidified Eíon's fate, he was dead. Aéron slashed out at Shruikan's black mass, opening up several new gashes in his side and underbelly as the dragon floated past. Aràzàdí and Ellsmer dove after Aéron, pulling him up off Eíon's corpse and onto Ellsmer's back.

Cursing, Kale turned back toward Morzan and Dirash dove at him again.

*

Aéron watched in horror as Eíon fell down, toward the ground below. The traitor must pay for what he'd done to him, to Eíon, to Alagaësia! Looking up he saw Kale turning back toward Morzan, and then spotted the black dragon traitor.

Using the energy from his ring, he filled his mind with energy, and surged outward at the mind of the dragon, Shruikan. He quickly became oblivious to everything around him as he focused with a newfound intensity on the dragon's mind. He would not be deterred.

Aràzàdí meanwhile was doing everything she could to evade Galbatorix's sword and spell. Her necklace had long since been emptied, and her amethyst pommel was beginning to dwindle. As Galbatorix continued to attack, she accumulated several cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Panicking, she urged Ellsmer to turn away and flee back toward Kale, Dirash, and Thayor.

Just as Aràzàdí and Ellsmer began carrying them away, Aéron broke through. Shruikan's defenses buckled at his continued onslaught, and without a moments hesitation, Aéron surged forward eager to gain possession of the dragon's actions.

What he found however was a mind more complex and alien than even the oldest elf. It was heavily guarded, torn to pieces, and reassembled in ways Aéron couldn't even begin to perceive. Within moments, Aéron felt himself slipping out of his own body, his consciousness was going to be absorbed and then probably destroyed by Galbatorix if he didn't do anything. He fought valiantly, but it was already too late, his mental focus was slipping. His last thought was that it almost seemed as if Shruikan's mind was filled with multiple aspects all at war with each other.

Aràzàdí looked back at Galbatorix and saw Aéron. His eyes were glazed over and his face expressionless. She tried to snap him out of it, but no matter what she tried he remained the same way. Reaching out with her mind, she felt for his. There was something there, but it was buried deep, almost like he was asleep. She noticed that one of his rings was also still full of energy. She made sure he was tied down, then took the emerald ring from his hand and placed it on her own, allowing her to take advantage of his unused resources.

*

"Kale, we need more energy." Aràzàdí called when she was close enough.

iThayor?/i Kale started.

iI can give them what they need, but I'll be out of it for a while./i Thayor answered

Immediately, Kale felt the energy supplying him dwindle as more focus was pushed into Aràzàdí and Ellsmer. The transfer continued on for five minutes, while Morzan and Galbatorix kept their distance, for some reason. Then Thayor signaled he was done.

The two broke apart and flew toward the others. As they approached, Morzan raised his right hand and called out, "Nángoröth!"

Ellsmer tried to avoid the streak of light that shot forth, but only partially succeeded. In getting herself beneath the blast, her Rider's were now directly in it's blast. Aràzàdí ducked out of the way, but Aéron was in no condition to react. The spell seemed to stall for a second, then hit him square in the chest, pushing him back off of Ellsmer.

Kale wanted to dive after him, but Dirash spoke what he already knew, Aéron was dead, the spell overwhelmed his wards and killed him before it ever made contact.

Dirash and Ellsmer charged at Shruikan and Morzan, eager for blood after what they had done to Aéron and Eíon. The dragon's collided in a furl of claws and wings and fangs. Dirash fought against Shruikan, and used his extra armor to his advantage clawing and tearing at flesh right around Shruikan's head.

Galbatorix slashed out with his sword, with amazing speed, but Kale easily matched, the two went back and forth for ten minutes, seemingly equally matched, but Kale knew that eventually, he would run out of energy, Galbatorix wouldn't.

When they separated again, Dirash dove around and down at Morzan, and they locked into a series of one-two's. Until Kale saw Galbatorix strike out and cut off Aràzàdí's sword hand, sending Kveykva plummeting toward the ground. Ellsmer, fearing Aràzàdí's safety, kicked out pushing off Shruikan to get away, and Dirash mirriored the move to get away from Morzan and offer assistance.

Galbatorix it seemed had other intentions. "Shur'tugal letta un rïsa!"

Aràzàdí froze in place and lifted up as Ellsmer continued to fly past underneath. She immediately felt Galbatorix's mind moving around her own, and she pulled up her defenses, but within seconds it seemed he'd found a way in. She tried to throw up another barrier, but realized the futility a second later.

iErzalîn may have failed to kill you, but he did leave me a way in at least./i Galbatorix whispered the thought.

A second later Aràzàdí screamed as Galbatorix slowly pushed he sword through her left hip. Ellsmer roared and turned to dive into him.

Galbatorix cried, "letta." Although, with no magical connection, he then continued on in the ancient language said, "If you attack, I will kill her. Give me your heart Dragon, and I will spare your Rider's life."

Flame shot from Dirash's mouth at Galbatorix as Kale cried, "Ellsmer DON'T DO IT!"

"Hljödhr!" Galbatorix hissed, silencing Kale. "Come now Ellsmer, I will not kill you or your rider, instead I offer you the chance to live together, join me, and we can rebuild the Rider's great legacy. All I ask is for a token of your loyalty."

Unable to talk, Kale reached out with his mind toward Ellsmer and found her thoughts blocked, anger and confusion dominating her. So instead he reached out to Aràzàdí, hoping somehow to end this mess.

iKale, is that you/i Aràzàdí asked.

iCan he hear us?/i Kale responded in confirmation.

iI don't think so, he hasn't tried to take over my thoughts yet. She's going to do it Kale, you have to stop her. Kill me!/i Aràzàdí pleaded.

iI can save you!/i Kale argued.

iNot before Ellsmer disgorges her Eldunarí. Do it now Kale, before he realizes./i Aràzàdí pleaded again.

iDeyja./i The thought was more little more than a whisper, but immediately he felt death, and recoled from it.

Looking back at Galbatorix, Aràzàdí was limp in his hand. He stared at the body for a moment, and then was called back to reality as Ellsmer roared this time even louder. She dove at Galbatorix so fast, he barely had time to evade, and Morzan went into pursuit after her.

iKale, there is one thing of magic I know that I must share with you know./i Thayor spoke suddenly. iIf all seems hopeless, and Galbatorix begins to overpower you, there is one way you may be able to best him still./i

iHow?/iKale asked suddenly intrigued.

A single word passed from Thayor to Kale, it was a word the likes of which Kale had never heard before, but it scared him none the less. He didn't know exactly what it was about it, but just knowing the word sent shivers down his spine.

Whatever he wanted to say to Thayor he didn't get the chance to, for at that moment, Galbatorix stuck. Raising Wyrda up to defend himself, Kale engaged Galbatorix once again. The White and black swords flew back and forth across each other, mirrioring the battle between the dragons below. It seemed to Kale almost a perfect illustration of their predicament, two personalities on opposite sides of the spectrum, white and black, her at a final show down that could vary well define the future of Alagaësia.

They stayed locked in the air, battling like that for ten minutes, and then twenty, and then twenty-five, and then thirty minutes, neither able to gain the upper hand. Finally, Ellsmer came crashing through again, ripping off half of Shruikan's wing as she went. Shruikan immediately began to fall, but a second later stabilized himself as Galbatorix grew him another wing.

Then came what Kale knew was coming, and feared none the less. The drain on his wards was immediately noticeable. Kale held on drawing out all of the power from his sword and turning to his belt at first, then to Thayor after his objection. The two stayed apart as they continued to fight with energy, unsure what the final outcome would be.

Finally, the energy amount from Thayor increased to such a degree it actually supplied his ward and began refilling the reserves in the pommel of his sword, it continued for a minute or so, before Thayor spoke, iNow, Kale. I have given you all I can. Use the word now!/i

As he was told, Kale cried out the single word that Thayor had taught him, the feeling of knowing the word was nothing compared to saying it. It felt worse than being connected to mind that had just died. The second Kale uttered the last syllable he wanted to fly away curl up and die himself.

What happened next was both horrible and magnificent. Kale felt his connection to Thayor suddenly disappear, at the same time, Galbatoix and Morzan both stopped what they were doing, alleviating the drain on Kale's wards and looked at him. A second later a cloud of crystal shards enveloped all three of them, as every Eldunarí they had with them exploded.

Kale panicked at first, unsure of what he'd done, he quickly asked Dirash how he was doing, but the spell seemed to have no affect on him at all. Then a moment of morning passed between them as they acknowledged Thayor's sacrifice. Many months ago he had been willing to endure the memories of oppression and the many horrible things he'd been forced to power in order to train them and help them defeat Galbatorix, and now he gave his life for the same reason.

He dove down at Galbatorix, fusing some of the energy from his belt back into him. The effects of his Thayor's actions were immediate. Kale's abundant energy kept him fresh, and able to exchange blows with Galbatorix, who had very little if any energy stored in his own sword. His own energy reserves had just disappeared. The two stayed locked in combat for a while before Dirash pulled up, and turned to find Morzan.

"Haina!" Kale called directing the spell at Shruikan.

Kale felt Galbatorix's wards block the spell, but put his energy behind it and a second later, the ward broke and a large gash appeared across Shruikan's face.

iHis wards are gone./i Kale said.

Dirash dove at the black dragon again, crushing one of his wings between their bodies; Dirash forced them into a steep plummet, Causing severe injury to the Black dragon the whole way down. When they were a few hundred feet apart, Dirash kicked Shruikan to gain distance and slowly made his way back up above him.

The battle raged on for almost an hour, and while for the first time Kale had the energy advantage, he was also, for the first time, facing multiple riders, and that large advantage soon turned into a sliver of one.

Morzan had killed Ellsmer, flying in over her while she attacked Galbatorix; he shoved his sword through the base of her skull, skewering her brain, leaving the battle two against one, and not in Kale's favor. He had fared well so far however, keeping them guessing, and using magic to protect him where his reflexes couldn't.

His luck was about to run out however. Dirash was surrounded on both sides by Galbatorix and Morzan, and try as he might, he couldn't get free. Kale meanwhile was battling both of them, and only just making it. Taking a chance, he surged his mental probe at Morzan, though it would divert his attention, he hoped the probe may be able to find a way through on the wary warrior.

Morzan felt and tried to repel the attack, but was unsuccessful and Kale kept at it. Angry, Morzan took a swing for his head, which Kale easily blocked but he missed the silent black blade slipping in from behind him.

Kale suddenly felt intense pain shoot up his back and around his body as the sword was again withdrawn. Dirash roared and in a blind frenzy somehow broke free.

Kale could feel the darkness beginning to surround him, but he couldn't go yet. Summoning for the last of his strength he laid his hand across the wound and healed it. The spell cost him greatly robbing him of the rest of his reserves and most of his available energy.

iKeep going Dirash!/i Kale called.

Dirash spun around to attack the two again, and they clashed, again opening up severe wounds on each other, which in the case of Morzan's dragon had exposed almost as much internal structure as external.

They were almost clear again, when Kale felt a hand around his neck jerk him up. Galbatorix had grabbed hold of him. He swung his sword to cut the man's hand off, but Morzan stopped him, and jerked the sword from his hand.

"Eka eddyr edoc'sil!" Galbatorix said triumphantly.

Kale spoke slowly in the ancient language as well. "No, someone will rise and defeat you. Varden will defeat you. You know as well as I, the traitors we have slain will give him strength to continue, and make his job easier."

Kale's words appearently struck a nerve, as Galbatorix again stabbed him through his chest, almost in the exact same spot. Darkness once again began to creep up on Kale, he knew he didn't have much time.

"I will not let you kill me Galbatorix. May Death hang over you, until one stronger than me can deliver you to it!" Kale said in the ancient language, then finished, "Atra ietor ramur vard iet fricai."

With those final words, every last ounce of energy in Kale and Dirash left their bodies, just as they had planned at such a moment, killing them both, and robbing Galbatorix of the kill.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Unknown to the three Riders, the Varden was not a man, but an organization set up by a man who out did them in fighting the Empire. The great foe of Galbatorix they learned of was infact another Rider who had lost his dragon: Brom.

After their battle, Galbatorix returned to his black castle and laid traps around the three eggs he still possessed. Realizing the truth of Kale's words he began spreading rumors that Erzalîn, Garrin, and Jarron had all died because of ill-worded spells, and tragic accidents, trying to prevent the three Rider's actions from having the effect they desired. It didn't work.

The energy they released covered the land of Alagaësia, for the next few years, helping all those who fought the empire. It helped thousands of refugees who fled the empire, to join the Varden, giving them the extra ounce of strength they needed to make it there alive.

It supplied the scholar Joed with the focus he needed to stay up pouring over books for hours every night that eventually lead to his discovery of the secrete passage. When the thief entered the castle, he was only able to steal one egg because of a trap set by Galbatorix; however, he possessed just enough will to endure the pain to get one egg, the one that would become Saphira. Most notably, the energy released combined with Brom's overwhelming need for revenge against Morzan and struck back at the Rider. Afterword, one of it's last acts, was to supply the elf princess Arya with the small nudge of will to stand up to her mother and accept the yawë, and carry Saphira's egg.

Morzan was last of the Foresworn to fall. The first five, were driven insane by the loss of their Dragons. Two more died through a tragic series of accidents arranged by Brom, one of which occurred while the three Riders were still alive. Three were killed by the secrete Riders, their deaths played out to more accidents, and the final three were killed by Brom himself.

Galbatorix locked himself up in his castle just after Morzan's death. Kale had robbed from him most of his usable Eldunarya when he spoke the word given to him by Thayor, a word that causes death to those who wish it. He spent the time building up his force of Eldunarya again.

Just under fifty years after their death, Eragon was born, and seventeen years later, he was united with the egg Saphira, giving rise to another free Rider. He was able to kill Durza, the shade that Kale let get away sixty years prior. Kale's final message rang in Galbatorix's ears when that happened, 'May Death hang over you, until one stronger than me can deliver you to it.' Again it must have seared his mind when the new Rider finished Aéron's work and killed the other two Ra'zac, and Saphira the two Lethrblaka.

No one in Alagaësia knows the whole story of the Unknown Riders, and they likely never will. Arya's oath of secrecy will bind her for the rest of her life, as none of the Rider's ever managed to kill Galbatorix, and Galbatorix himself only knows of pieces of their story, the men he sent after them that never returned, and their final display of honor and courage to try and defeat him.

This was their story.


End file.
